Home?
by samluvsdinos12
Summary: Naraku is defeated, Miroku and Sango are beginning their own family and Inuyasha and Kagome are getting a bit more cozy with each other. But where are they headed? Will Kagome's time become Inuaysha's new home or vice versa,will Inuyasha's time become Kagome's new home?
1. Graduation

"Hey! Where do you think your going?" Inuyasha called, seeing Kagome running near the well that connected their two worlds.

"My time... where else?" She replied evenly.

He snorted. "Why would you do that?"

"Tomorrow is my graduation ceremony. I was lucky enough to make to the end of the school year, I'm not going to miss this last moment with my friends." She replied before hopping down lightly in to the well.

He ran after her. He had no idea what this "graduation" thing was, but he knew that anything that had to do with her school, she felt she had to do.

He's asked her before why school was so important to her, but all that she said was that it was important to her future. When he asked what she meant by that, she smiled at him and told him not to worry about it. So of course, he'd worried about it nonstop ever since.

Inuyasha hopped in the well and out once he was back to her time. Huh, he thought, "back" to her time. He was used to being in this time with Kagome, that he had come to think of it as a sort of home away from home for himself.

He hopped up to the the tree that was placed so convienantly outside of her bedroom. He heard her in there and didn't feel like going through the front door. He pushed off from the tree and landed on the small balcony just outside her window and pried it open.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. "What do you think your doing?!"

"Did you just expect me to let you come here without any protection, woman? As if..."

"I've already told you before, there is nothing that I need protection from, while I am here! It's entirly safe." She informed him, yet again, as she pulled on a strange, flowing yellow robe.

"Well, I also wasn't going to leave you... _alone_." Inuyasha stumbled over the sentence but made sure that he got the point across. He had finally started allowing himself to be soft around her, to open up. At least now that we are dating, he thought to himself, blissfully.

She glanced up at him and smiled, any sign of anger had dissapeared. "Well... I guess it would be nice to have you at my graduation ceremony. To have my _boyfriend_ there." She said, with a flirtacious edge to her voice.

He grinned back at her and reached behind himself to grab and pull on the old baseball cap that had been hanging on her bedpost. The hat had once belonged Kagome's younger brother, Souta, but over many years of use, Souta had allowed Inuyasha to keep it as his own.

"I am so pruod of you, hunny." Kagome's mother hugged her as she walked away from her now graduated class.

"Thanks, mom. I can't believe I even passed, let alone got to graduate." She replied, giving her loving mother a gentle squeeze.

"Feh. Obviously you were gonna pass. You are smarter and stronger and know more than probably anyone in this room." Inuyasha reconsidered for a moment, then added, "Besides me of course."

She giggled a little at his huge ego, because she had known him long enough to know that it was just an act. When it was just the two of them, he was a big softie.

Kagome glanced around at her surroundings. She had been trying to spend more time her to pull her grades up enough to graduate. She had long since given up any thoughts of college but it seemed like a matter of pride to ensure that she graduated high school.

Kagome looked pleadingly at her hanyou.

"I was thinking about staying here for a few more days to catch up on some rest." The words were directed at her mother, but Kagome's pleading eyes never left Inuyasha's gaze.

"Feh," he replied. He would do whatever it took to make Kagome happy, even if it meant he had to stay in this strange time, that he had become to think of as a home.

Little slow, sorry! It will get better... please review!


	2. Getting Sick

Paste your document here...

Hey! Um.. so yeah.. I though that I would be one of those cool writers who does a little intro before each new chapter so, TA-DA! Yeah... thanks for reviewing and following ^.^ I almost had a heart-attack looking at my e-mail and seeing that people actually read this and _liked_ it. Thank you!

Anyways, last time I forgot to disclaim all that needed disclaiming so hopefully I don't get sued for everything I have (this computer and ten dollars).

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff... well I own the story but not everything else. :)

"Do you need help with dinner?" Kagome asker mother. Both Kagome and Inuyasha had been in her time for an entire week and Inuyasha was becoming visibly impatient to get back to his own time.

"No, honey, that's okay. Why don't you and Inuyasha make sure that you are completly packed to goback to his time tomorrow?" Her mom replied with a gentle smile. Kagome knew that her mom secretly wanted her out of the house, because the rest of the family was going to the beach for a vacation and her mom didn't want her alone in the shrine.

"Alright," Kagome turned to trudge back upstairs to her room where she had left Inuyasha. She opened the door and heard him snoring slighty. She walked in to find him asleep inher bed.

She couldn't count the number of times that she had come in to find him knocked out on her bed. Every time he slept on that be, Kagome would watch his oddly peaceful face.

Of course, reently, she had been getting more and more of those looks while he was fully concious. Ever since he had become her boyfriend.

She giggled quietly, the covered her mouth, afraid that she might wake him. Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly but he didn't seem to have woken up.

Kagome moved from her place by the door, shutting in quietly behind her, and sat at her desk, then looked back at her bed, hoping to do more Inu-watching. She was shocked to see that he was not on the bed. She sucked in her breath, startled, as two callused yet still soft hands came up to playfully cover her eyes.

She giggled in realization as he teased, "Guess who it is."

Kagometapped her chin thoughtfully and guessed,"Hmmm... Souta?" Theb she turned around and hugged Inuyasha, making him lean down slightly.

Kagome savoured these moments, when it was just the two of them and he let his guard down.

She tilted her head up to his and teased his lips with her own, but Inuyasha wouldn't allow that. He leaned forward and kissed Kagome passionatly. They had kissed before, but each time they kissed seemed more precious then the last.

Kagome was the first to break the kisss, leaving the both of them slightly breathless. She giggled, her arms still around his neck and their noses touching. "My mom said we should pack to go back to your time tomorrow. I can tell you've been wanting to go back home."

Inuyasha leaned back and pulled Kagome up to stand. "Alright, then let's get packing."

He turned around and immediatly began to fill her yellow backpack with the stash of ramen that she had learned to keep in her room.

"We need other things, too, Inu. Leave a little room." She giggled.

"Feh," he kept shoveling different kinds of ramen into the bag.

"Thank you, Inu," Kagome whispered.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha were laying in her bed. They had slept in the same bed so many times that it no longer seemed awkward or taboo.

"For what?" he asked. Kagome couldn't see his face but she could hear the confusion in Inuyasha's voice.

"For staying her with me. I know that don't like it all that much but you still come with me and stay until I'm ready to leave."

"Feh," he answered. "It's not that bad here. Especially with all those games that your brother has."

Kagome giggled but it quickly died out as her eyelids grew heavier.

Kagome woke with a start and ran straight for the bathroom, throwing uo everything she had eaten yesterday.

The first person to the bathroom was her mother, who, from years of experience, knew the routine. She quickly tied up Kagome's hair and rubbed her back, feeling useless that she couldn't do much else to help her daughter.

Kagome's mother was quickly followed by a worried Inuyasha.

Knowing that Kagome wouldn't want to be seen this way in front of her boyfriend, her mother shooed him out of the bathroom to get a wet washcloth and a glass of water.

He arrivedback in the bathroom just as Kagome was finishing washing her mouth out. He handed her the glass of water and dabbed her forehead with the cool washcloth.

Kagome's mother looked at her worriedly. "Kagome..." she started, whispering as to not wake anyone else up, "do you want me to stay?"

"No! Mom, grandpa, Souta and you should still go on your trip. I'll be fine. Please, don't cancel your plans because I might have a little bug."

"But..." her mom began.

"No, mom I'll be okay. I'll probably be better by the time I wake up tomorrow. Don't worry." Kagome stoop and hugged her mom. "I'm going to go back to sleep. Love you, mom." She said setting her now-empty glass of water down on the counter and trudging out of the bathroom, almost tripping over the too-long legs of her polka-dotted pajama bottoms.

Kagome's mother fixed her glance on Inuyasha. "Kagome needs to stay here to get better. You'd better take good care of her and don't even _think_ about going down that well."

Inuyasha nodded, already figuring this all out on his own, and walked back down the hall to lay back down with his Kagome.


	3. SickOr Not?

Thank you for reviewing, favoriting and following! Every time time that I see this favorited, followed or a new review my heart almost stops! It makes me so happy!

I just want to let you guys know that I will _try_ to update everyday. If I don't update for some strange reason, I'll write out a chapter (by hand) and post two the next day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha *cough, cough* yet *cough* but _for now_ I only own this story. :)

Inuyasha woke up in an uncomfortably warm bed. He opened his eyes, remembering how sick Kagome had been last night.

Kagome lay, curled into a fetal position, and completly covered in sweat.

Inuyasha had no idea what time it was, because the curtains over Kagome's window were shut but judging by the sunlight that was still spilling inside of the room, they had both slept in fairly late.

He flicked his ears, trying to find the sound of othe people in the house, but he didn't hear a thing. They are gone, he realized. They had left for their vacation much earlier that morning.

He looked back at Kagome, realizing that she had probably rolled away from him, being too hot while she slept. Now, though, she was shivering violently.

Inuyasha gently pulled her closer and covered her with a blanket. He stared down at her sleeping and beautiful face. Inuyasha carefully pushed some hair from her face that must have stuck to her sweat. She shifted slightly but didn't wake up, so he continued to stroke her hair. She relaxed in his arm and a sleepy smile crawled across her face.

Her breathing shifted slightly as she woke up about fifteen minutes later. Her eyes fluttered slightly.

"Good morning." He said as she stretched her limbs out.

"G' morning. Are we leaving soon?" She asked sitting up in her bed.

"Feh. Yeah right. We are staying right here until you get better." He told her, thinking it was obvious.

Her forehead wrinkled and a small 'v' formed between her eyebrows. "Inu, I feel fine. Let's go." She tried to stand up but fell right back on her butt, luckily back on the bed.

"Feh. Yeah, I can tell, you feel _great_." He said sarcastically. He jumped off of the bed and landed right in front of her, pointing at the bed. "Lay down." He was ready to force her down, if necessary.

"No. I'm fine." She looked up at Inuyasha and saw the disbeleif in his face.

She stood up, carefully this time, and pushed him out of the way. "I'm _fine_."

He didn't want to frusturate her, so he didn't pick her up and lay her down like he wanted. Instead, he slowly followed her to the bathroom after a moment's hesitation. He reached the bathroom just in time to see her hit her knees and vomit up the little food that had been left in her body from last night.

Inuyasha quickly ran, copying what he had done last night, grabbing a glass of water and a cool washcloth. He ran back into the bathroom just as she finished rinsing her mouth out with the minty stuff she usually used to clean her mouth.

"Here," he handed her the glass of water and watched as she drank it down. When she was finished, he sat on the ground, against the wall of the bathroom, and pulled her onto her lap, dabbing her face with the cool washcloth. She sighed contently into his chest and relaxed to his comforting touch.

"Please go lay down," he said quietly, still blotting her head.

She sighed angrily, pushed away his hand and stood up. "No, I'm fine. That was just one time... well two. Maybe we should stay here just a little while longer,though." She turned to Inuyasha. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I just want for you to get better." He was really worried for her.

"Thank you." She went and sat back down back in his lap.

Inuyasha's arms wrapped around Kagome, the blotting abbandoned, and asked, "If you refuse to lay back down, what exactly do you plan to do today?"

"Hmmm... we could have a movie day." Seeing the confusion sweep across his face, she continued, "It's a day when all we do is watch movies on the... magic box."

"Alright then." He allowed.

They had, indeed, soent all day watching movies, occasionly pausing for Inuyasha to get Kagome something she would ask for.

She hadn't thrown up any more and her fever had gone down to a normal temperature, but something about her scent had changed and Inuyasha wasn't sure of what to think about it.

He sat on the couch, contemplating wether or not he should tell Kagome about the strange scent arounf her when she nodded off against his chest.

He chuckled and pushed the button on the strange rectangle that controlled the movies that he had seen Kagome use to turn the strange box off.

Inuyasha gently picked Kagome up and carried her to her room. He layed her down then himself, right beside her, careful to not wake her up.

Unable to fall asleep, Inuyasha watched Kagome's peaceful face. He had sepnt an inumerous amount of nights watching her sleep and probably could continue doing it for the rest of his life.

He wasn't sure what he should do and how Kagome would react to the strange scent. He wasn't even sure how he schould react to the strange scent.

How should one react, he asked himself, when your eighteen year old girlfreind was possibly _pregnant_?

KA-BOOM! Explosion of surprise. :P Anyways... yeah. I have the next chapter written up, I just need to type and upload it, which I will do tomorrow... To be entirly honest, I went into tis a little blind and I'm not sure how to carry it on... If you have any ideas please review! Thank you!

Oh! And also- ThePartyHasEntered and innocentanimefan thank you. I already had this chapter written when you commented, so seeing you guess that made my day. Hopefully it means this story is headed int the right dirrection! Thanks for reviewing!

And as _another_ subject to attack at the end-sorry for any errors! I just got this computer and haven't had enough time to download Microsoft Office, therefore I don't have spell check :( Sorry in advance! :)


	4. Going Back

Howdy! I'm really entergetic! :) Had a really bad month then a really great day today! Yay! :)

Thank you allllll for reviewing! If I don't respond or shout-out to you right here don't take it personally! I just probably forgot :P sorry! I still love you equally! I have the attention span of a goldfish! :) ANYWAYS:

MirithLito285

: It's funny that you said that because today I was thinking, hey wouldn't it be awesome if Hojo made an appereance? So yes, he will definitly be making an apperance and it will hopefully be pretty soon!

innocentanimefan

: Thank you for asking! I was actually going to ask you all what you thought on the situation... I will ask at the end of the chapter so nobody forgets, but if I forget (attention span of a goldfish) I will have to flip a coin or something :P

IntricateScars

: Thank you! I am so happy to get all of the reviews that I do, but constructive ones really help me! I will try not to skip around so much... If you have anything else that you think I should fix, I have feelings and dreams so please don't crush them, but feel free to let me know!

Mari

: Thank you! That really means a lot to me! And your wish will be granted soon! Here is the new chapter! Right down there... I can't draw a arrow pointing down, but imagine one for me! Thanks! :)

ThePartyHasEntered

: Maybe you are an oracle! O.o That's crazy! It would be pretty awesome to tell people that I had a real oracle reading this story... :)

Woah! That took a lot of space... Thank you for your reviews! They mean so much to me and every morning when I check to see your reactions and every night when I come to update chapters and see reviews I am soo surprised to see what people say.. and so happy! Thank you so much! Hugs all around!

Alright here's your new chapter!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha, but I have my fingers crossed that one day- he will belong to me! I only own this story which is good enough, though!

"Mmmm..." Kagome grumbled as she started to wake up in her bed. The only reason she didn't reallly get up was the feel of Inuyasha's arms around her and the soft sound of his snores.

"Inu," Kagome whispered quietly, poking him in the shoulder.

Instantly, the hanyou woke up and jumped off the bed, whipping out his Tetsuiga.** (Did I spell that right?)**

"Wha- what happened? Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome giggled. She had turned towards him but she wa still laying in her bed.

"Nothing's wrong, Inu. I was just wondering if we were finally going back today?"

"No." A very serious look took hold of his face as he sheathed his sword. "We are staying here."

"But I feel all better now! I'm bot sick anymore! I promise! Please? I miss Shippo and Sango and even Miroku a little bit." She had been pulling herself up as she talked and was now in a sitting position on her bed. She glanced up at Inuyasha, her eyes pleading.

Inuyasha couldn't resist. He could never and would never be able to refuse his Kagome anything she truly wanted, and she knew that.

"Fine," he started, "for one day. But no more than that and we are _not _spending the night."

Though Kagome couldn't understand why Inuyasha was so insistent that they stay in her time, she was glad that she had been allowed the one day.

It's funny, she thought, how backwards this is. Everytime I tried to go home he wouldn't allow it and no, he doesn't seem to want to let me go back.

"Inu... is everything all right?" She asked carefully.

He looked startled, like he' been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, but he just grunted in response, brushing her notion off.

"Feh. Everything's fine. Just get ready to go and remember that Shippo asked for some of those candy things."

"Yeah..." her voice trailed off aas she forgot all about Inuyasha's weird behaviour. Kagome was so excited to go back. She hadn't seen her little fox demon in almost two weeks!

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha inquired as he and Kagome stood, ready to jump into the well that would take them back to Inuyasha's time.

"Yep." Kagome was practically dancing she was so happy. She gave a small yelp as Inuyasha picked her up and jumped into the well.

She looked up at her boyfriend, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Inu... why do you always pick me up when we go through the well?" She looked around as lush, Kagome was always awe-struck by it. "I am perfectly capable of jumping through on my own. It's not like I've never done it before."

"Everytime we jumo through that well, I'm afraid that it won't work and you won't be able to come through, so I grip you closely to me, to make sure that never happens." He told her as ifhe were stating a simple fact.

Kagome smiled up at him. "Alright. No more wasting time. If we can't stay the night her, we'd better start heading to Sango and Miroku's hut."

"I can't believe your pregnant!" Kagome's scream practically ripped through Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha and Kagome had just walked into Sango and Miroku's newly built hut, just ouside the village were Kaede resided. Kagome had been a bit startled to see a tiny bump showing in between Sango's hips.

"I've only been gone two weeks and your pregnant?!" Kagome ranted. "I can't believe this! I am so happy for you! Sango!" Kagome screamed as she launched at her friend for yet another hug.

Sango laughed lightly. "Kagome, I've been pregnant for a while. We just didn'treally realize until the day after you left. Shippo almost fainted he was so happy. Miroku did faint, but somehow I doubt it was from happiness.

"Of course it was from happiness!" Miroku had walked his way towards his wife and now had his hand on her back. Judging from past experiences, Kagome knew that in a few moments, his hand would be elsewhere and then he would unconcious. It was almost standard procedure by now.

"Sure." Sango looked at her husband lovingly for a second. Then, her expression changed to a dull anger and her hand connected with his head. Miroku made a small sound of protest, then fell to the ground.

"Just like old times." Kagome giggled.

KA-BOOM! Another bomb of "woah!" They are going to be pregnant buddies! *squeals in utter delight*

Sorry! This chapter seemed short to me... Anyways! So, before I go! I need your help! Superfans to the rescue! :)

So! In the reviews (or I think that there's an option to e-mail me but I'm not entirly sure how that works so...) please tell me what you think would be a better way to continue this story:

Inu tells Kagome that she prego before she finds out for herself and doesn't have to hide it from her

-OR-

Kagome finds out that she pregnant on her own and Inuyasha acts super surprised like he didn't know the entire time

?

Thank's for the reviews! Keep it up..please! :) Till next time... You can't see me and you've never seen me so just imagine a girl lifting her right arm up anf flying away dramatically off-screen like Super Woman. Yeah.. perfect ending... ATTENTION SPAN OF A GOLDFISH!


	5. Doctor's Office

Yay! New chapter! Woohoo! :)

Thank those of you who reviewed! It helped me soo much! I put in the ideas from **ThePartyHasEntered** annnd from **innocentanimefan **(yours will be more in the next chapter). Thank you both! It helped me so much and now the story is all juicy... :D

Warning: It could just be me but I kind of found this chapter a little..deep.. I guess is a word for it. It's not as lightheated as I would wish but I think its still good! I promise it won't take a turn for the depressing... yet. *smiles evil-y*

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha do you think I would be writing this? No! I woulkd be writing bad a** Inuyasha mangas and animes and toys anf..stuff!

Scene Set: It's day time, in Kagome's era. Inuyasha and Kagome have been there for an entire month, not going back to the Fuedal Era since the time that Kagome had found out that Sango was pregnant. Inuyasha won't let her go. Kagome's family called and said they were going to stay at the beach for a little while longer.

Inuyasha watched from Kagome's bed as she waled around her room, absently picking things up and putting them in their rightful places.

Kagome suddenly stopped in the middle of the room. She obviously been lost in thought and had just realized something. She dropped the pillow that she had been holding to the ground and walked to the mirror, feeling her stomach. She inhaled quickly and dashed to the bathroom without a word.

Inuyasha chased after her but arrived only in time to have the bathroom door slammed in his face. "Hey!" he yelled in outrage. He hit the door, not enough to break it but enough to let her know that he would do it if he had to.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled back at him. "Leave me alone..." her voice broke and the soft sound of hers sons hits his ears while the salty scent of her tears hit his nose.

"Kagome..." his voice was gentler now, but it was only that way because his worry was practically drowning him now. He was more worry than hanyou. "Kagome," he started again,"what wrong? What happened?!" His voice had started rising again, this time in panic.

He waited for a response and hear her slowly stop sobbing. Suddenly the bathroom doored inched open.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, her eyes red and bloodshot from crying. "Inu... I'm not sure that anything is wrong. Don't worry about it...for now."

She walked past him, gently pushing him out of the way.

Scene Set: Inuyasha and Kagome are back in her room. She just got off the phone with someone, but Inuyasha understood next to none of it.

"I've scheduled an appointment for the... special.. healer... doctor.. person that will be able to help me if I am right." Kagome Informed Inuyasha. "My mom and the...doctor are good friends so they were able to fit me in this afternon." She looked at Inuyasha, hopeful. "Will you come with me? Please?"

"Of course I will Kagome! But can't you at least tell me what wrong?" He wanted, no needed, to know what was hurting his Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I want to but I'm probably wrong and I don't want to worry you. I promise I will tell you after the appointment."

He glanced at her face, puffy from crying. He wouldn't push her. He hated tears and he knew that if he kept pushing, Kagome would be reduced to tears once again.

"Higurashi? Kagome?" the nurse asked, calling from the door that Kagome had said held all of the room where the doctors examined their patients.

Kagome stood up and Inuyasha quickly followed.

Kagome had tried to talk Inuyasha into staying in the waiting roo, but he couldn't stand the thought of not being there for Kagome.

Once they were in the examining room, Kagome was ordered to put on a strange robe and sit in an odd position-on her back with her feet pressed againt two pedals, her legs in the air and spread.

Kagome had told him before she was undressed that he was to sit by her head and hold her hand. He had a sneaking suspicion that it was because she had been instructed to remove her undergarments.

"Ah, Kagome. And this must be your..boyfriend?" A woman walked cheerfully into the room. Inuyasha observed that she was wearing a strange white coat and that she smelt so strongly of chemicals that it almost made Inuyasha pass out.

Kagome nodded politely. "Yeah, his name is Inuyasha." Kagome glanced at Inuyasha.

"Alright, well, Inuyasha? Kagome? Why don't we get started?"

Inuyasha watched, confused, as the doctor poked and prodded Kagome while asking her all kinds of strange questions. Inuyasha stood by Kagome's side, nonetheless.

After a few minutes, the doctor politely left the room to allow Kagome to get dressed and to analyze the results that she had recieved.

When she was dressed, Kagome walked slowly towards Inuyasha. He threw his arms open and she fell into them. She seemed so frail and nervous.

It was this kind of unspoken communication, Inuyasha thought to himself, that had them falling in love from the beggining.

When the doctor had arrived back at the room, Inuyasha had been forced out by Kagome, with the threat of the "S" word hanging over his head.

Inuyasha listened at the door regaradless. At first he heard silence. Then he heard the sound or ruffling papers, like the doctor was showing a peice of paper to Kagome. Another moment of silense then a heavy sigh from Kagome.

"Thank you," Kagome said. Inuyasha could hear her walking towards he door.

"Of course, Kagome. Tell your mother I said hello... and you should tell her about this.." the doctor told her.

"I will," Kagome opened the door and looked up at a confused hanyou. Her eyes looked tried and sad.

Inuyasha grabbed her and held her tight. He wasn't sure why she had such a haunted look in her eyes but he felt the need to fix it.

Slowly, he let go of her but kept an arm around her waist. He walked Kagome out of the building, meeting the looks that people seemed to be shooting them.

Scene Set: Inuyasha had run Kagome home on his back and now they were sitting on her bed, shoulder to shoulder.

Inuyasha was beggining to grow impatient in the silence. They had been sitting like this for almost an entire hour.

"Kagome..." he started.

"We should go back...to the Fuedal Era," she interupted him. "I haven't seen Sango and Shippo for an entire month. I miss them so much."

He growled but said, "Fine, but..."

He was cut off again. "C'mon. I'll grab some clothes and toys for Shippo then be down by the well in a minute." She still had yet to look at him.

Normally, Inuyasha would have protested but her voice and her actions had him thinking that maybe she needed some time alone.

Inuyasha ran down towards the well and stood waiting for her.

A few minutes later, she walked up and stared down at the well.

Without another word, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped in the well.

SO! What did you think? I know it was a bit different but the next chapter will be better!I promise! oh and what did you think of the whole "scene set" thing? Should I keep it or not so much? Please review! Huggles!


	6. Surprise?

Howdy! New day! Woohoo! My friend is coming over tomorrow night so*holds up hands in national symbol for "please don't kill me"* I might not be able to put up a new chapter. :( I'll try really hard and who knows, maybe I will and she can help me with ideas! But I don't know... :( Sorrry!

Shout-outs! :) :B

innocentanimefan

: Here it is! Your idea! Yay! As for Inuyasha he will find out verrrrry soon! Can't keep him hanging on for much longer!

the-writer-who-cried

: thank you! It means a lot that you read this and even enjoy it!

ThePartyHasEntered:

Of course I used your idea! It was great annnd it helped me a lot!

Oh and nobody said that they disliked the scene set thing so I'm keeping it for now ^.^

Time for the story!

Disclaimer: *Offers lawyers a cookie* Pleasssse let me just _pretend_ that I own Inu for oneeee day? Please? *shies away from death glare* alright, alright I don't own Inuyasha. :(

Scence Set:

Inuyasha and Kagome are in the Fuedal Era. They are in Sango and Miroku's hut. Shippo is in the corner of the room playing with his new toys while Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome all sit around the main area of the hut.

Kagome wasn't sure what she was going to do or how she was going to tell everyone. She could hardly even believe it herself. She was prenant. After one..situation... with Inuyasha a while ago, when they had been alone in her era.

Kagome had had a fake smile plastered on her face since Shippo had come running up and jumped into her embrace.

Kagome knew that Inuyasha was aware of her faking it, too. He kept shooting glances her way and he never once let go of her hand.

Shippo was acting even weirder than Kagome. Every now and then, he would twitch his cute little kitsune nose and glace around the room. Then he would turn back to his toys.

Too soon, Kagome realized, it was becoming night time. She hadn't even told everyone her news yet. She was about to turn and ask Inuyasha if they could spend the night when a small fox-demon jumped into her arms.

"Kagome!" Shippo almost shouted. It was clear he wanted to ask her a question but he needed her full attention first.

"What's the matter, Shippo?" she asked, lifting her eyebrows.

He pointed to her stomach and asked "What is that smell coming from your tummy?"

Of course, Kagome was confused beyond all hope but she did notice that Inuyasha suddenly went rigid beside her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, it kinda smells like your makin' a baby in there but I thought you said you were too young to have babies." Shippo inquiered cutely.

Kagome suddenly went very red and she sputtered. "I...I mean... you... I... I just...you...I mean.. you can smell that?"

"Or course! Any demon could pick that scent up! Even Inuyasha! But Kagome why do _you_ smell like that?" He asked again.

"I...uh... well I guess that this as good a time as ever... Um... I'm pregnant." she threw out the last two words like they were bombs she was waiting to explode.

Sango was the first to thaw out. "Ooh Kagome! This so amazing! Our kids will grow up together! They can be best friends!"

Shippo was quick to follow, "I'm going to have a sibling?" He puffed out his tiny chest, "I will protect with my life," he promised.

Now, Miroku was smiling gently at Kagome. Inuyasha was still rigid beside her.

Kagome was surprised, she had expected more surprise or..someting else. Not happiness! Not excitment! Not promises to protect the undeveloped child's life!

"Th-thank you guys. That means a lot to me... I think we should probably go back for a while now... I need to tell my mom and Inuyasha and I need to have a... chat." she smiled sweetly at her friends. Their reactions were giving her the nerve to tell her mother but she needed to do something first.

"Inuyasha, let's go." she grabbed his ear and dragged him from the hut. She didn't let her grip on his ear go until they were at the well.

"INUYASHA! How could you NOT tell me that I was PREGNANT! I went through all of that torture and the doctors appointment and you KNEW ALL ALONG!"

"Well..I.." he tried to start, nervously and stared down intently at the ground.

"Inuyashaaaa..." she dragged out his name in a sickly sweet voice

"Oh, no Ka-"

"SIT!" she screamed. "When you get yourself up feel free to join me." She stormed off through the well.

Well? What did you thinkkk? I was planning on doing a super dramtic anime-faint in there but I couldn't figure out where to do it...

Anyways! This chapter seemed kind of short to me... sorry if it really is... I'm reallly busy! :( I start trying harder I promise!

Thanks for reading and please review! :D


	7. Addmitance-Part 1

Hey guys! Thanks for the support! I am posting chapter today! :) Yay!

I'm not sure how good this chapter is going to be because it's so late and I'm with my friends who are legally insane. :) Plus, we are playing Apples to Apples (I disclaim it!).

**ThePartyHasEntered:** That is exactly what I was going for. When I wrote this chapter I was totally winging it so this just... happened as I writing. :D

**innocentanimefan:** Thank you! My friends actually were really cool about it so I got to post today! As for Inu being a dad we will see... meaning I'm not sure yet. :)

Alrighty! Here's the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't Inu and friends. :( I'm sad.

**Scene Set: **Kagome just passed through the well to her time. Her mom just got back, her brother was with a friend and her grandpa was cleaning some store room somewhere in the shrine. Inuyasha was recovering over a mslicious "sit" in his time.

"Mom! I'm home..." she called out, "Inuyasha will be here soon."

"Oh Kagome! I was just unpacking. What's the matter?" Kagome's mother was walking towards here daughter and caught the tired look on her face.

"Um... maybe... I want to wait for Inu to get here but can we talk?" she answered, not looking her mom in the eye.

"Of course." Kagome's mother lead her to the living room where thay sat and waited for Inuyasha's arrival.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha came barraling in with chunks of dirt in his hair and a scowl on his face. He didn't yell at Kagome, though, which through both Kagome and her mother off.

"Alright, Kagome. Everyone's here. What did you want to tell me?" her mother asked.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha nervously. She couldn't make herself say it.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand, then looked straight into Kagome's mother's eyes. "Uh... Kagome is... um she..."

"I'm pregnant." Kagome finally spit it out.

~~~]

DUN DUN DUNNNN! Sorry that I'm so mean. :) This is just part ONE! My friend gave me the idea. :)

I'll post the second part tomorrow! Or...by Monday! :)

Huggggs!


	8. Telling the Family- Part 2

Hey-hi everyone! The long awaited (a WHOLE two days!) part two is up! Sorry that I had to break it into two parts but it was about four in the morning when I posted the first part, I was exhausted and the inspiration just wasn't there... but it is tonight! Yay! Woo-hoo!

The opposite of Whispers-In! (Shout-Outs...)

innocentanimefan:

I don't know about the whole "crap slap" thing but I think that hilarious and I might use it for another character... :)

coulditbegirlx:

Thank you! For liking my story and for enjoying my "KA-BOOM" I enjoy random spurts of nonsense :)

Inuyashainy:

I hope that you got my message and that you were able to read the chapter in it! I'm sorry that it wasn't loading...

If anyone else can't view a chapter I am here to help! :) I'll do whatever I can to help!

Here the second part!

Diclaimer: *Dresses up like owner of Inuyasha* Ha! I own Inuyasha! *Cowers from glare of big lawyers with deep pockets (I've always wanted to say that) and puts on my own clothes* Ugh, fine. I don't own Inuyasha. :P

"I... you... wait... what?" Kagome's mother finally sputtered out. "How did this happen? I didn't even know that you two were...um..."

"We-we aren't... It was just once and we weren't thinking. We got caught up in...it... and forgot about any consequences..." Kagome explained.

"I... well... I suppose I'm... always here if you need help. But- Inuyasha. If you two plan on going back to the Fuedal Era, which I'm sure you will at some point, you MUST protect Kagome... at all costs." Kagome's mother kept a calm facade the entire time and didn't seem to mind the news that Kagome had just dropped.

"I will." Inuyasha figured that was enough, seeing that even if Kagome wasn't with-pup, he would always protect her with his life.

Kagome's mother's face suddenly changed and she seemed like she was holding back a squeal. "Ooh I just hope the baby has your adorable little ears!"

Before Inuyasha could fathom, Kagome and her mother were gushing about his ears and hair and clothes and putting the baby in some kind of shower...

Once Kagome and her mother had finished discussing the bean in Kagome's abdomen, her mother had broken down laughing about how she would need to tell her grandfather.

So, here they were, sitting in one of the many storehouses on the Higurashi shrine. They had just broken the news to her grandfather and there had yet to be any movement or sound.

Finally, the old man fell over dramatically (anime-style) and groaned loudly.

He stood back up and walked right up to Inuyasha. Before anyone could react, he crap-slapped (I think that this is my new favorite term) Inuyasha so hard that the hanyous face turned slighty and he had a pink mark on his face before it quickly healed itself.

"How could you defile my grandaughter like that, you filthy hanyou!" he yelled.

"Grandpa!" Kagome would never allow that her grandfather call him a filthy hanyou. "How dare you call him that! It wasn't his fault! It's not like he raped me, we both wanted it and it onl happened once..."

"You see here, young lady..." he started.

"No. Grandpa, listen to me. If you really think that Inu is a dirty hanyou, then fine but if you can't accept him then you won't be able to accept this child." Kagome gently touched her tummy. "If I can expect you to say those things to my child OR his father then you don't need to be around it." She grabbed Inuyasha's hand as he stood up. "C'mon let's go."

"Wait! Kagome! I'm sorry!" Her grandfather was practically on his knees,apologizing. "I over-reacted. It was hard for me to accept Inuyasha, but he protects you so I did accept him. It was just that the thought that you had...sex... was hard for me to grasp. I didn't mean it I'm sorry!" He looked pleadingly into his grandaughter's eyes. It was no secret that he wanted to be part of this child's life. To educate them on the importance of history and te shrine.

Kagome sighed but didn't drop Inuyasha's hand. "It's all right Grandpa. I forgive you. I understand how you feel. Thank you." She hugged her grandfather gently and walked out the door.

Inuyasha felt pleased. The fact that there had yet to be a person atempt to kill him or his unborn child was quite an accomplishment.

Yay! What an exciting chapter! Woohoo! :)

But being serious now. I need your guys' help. I am having writer's block... I can't think of what to write now! Please help! Anything would be helpful to me! Thanks so much, you guys!

Until next time!


	9. Family Problems

I am not sure how to spell it out but imagine that little song that they play when the Fox thing comes up before movies and tv shows... like... dun dun-un-un dun dun dun dun dun dun dun-un-unnn dun dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn! :)

Shout. Outs.:

I just want to say before this that wow! Thanks for reviewing. :) "I feel all..tingly inside..." (The Grinch..I think :P)

ThePartyHasEntered:

Thank you! That's an awesome idea and it kept my mind going all day... ideas ideas ideas!

innocentanimefan:

Your helpful review built on the amazing one above! I have the bestttt idea now! Hopefully I can get it on paper correctly.. Thanks!

. :

Thank you! That's so nice! Hope you like the new chapter!

Well...here it is! The new chapter! Yay! :D

Discaimer: *Shoves lawyers in room and locks the door* Haha! Its mine! *lawyers beat through wimpy door and point finger-guns at me* aww fine I don't own Inuyasha. :(

Scene Set:

Inuyasha and Kagome have decided to go spend more time with Sango, Shippo and Miroku. They were sitting in Sango and Miroku's hut. Inuyasha and Miroku were outside with Shippo, teaching him some fighting moves and avoiding the girlish squeals of delight from within the hut.

"Ooh... Sango I can't believe your already showing! Your only three months along!" Kagome squealed. She continued, "I can't wait till I show. O my goodness! Our babies are going to best friends, just as close as us!" Kagome was practically gushing.

"Oh, trust me you won't be so happy when you do show. I am just starting but Kaede says this baby will probably be quite large. I'm wincing from the pain already." The demon-hunter carressed her tummy thoughtfully and continued,"I am so happy to be having this baby but I am so scared. There is a life growing and starting _inside of me_. I can't even begin to imagin how harable I'll look in a while. Proabably unable to see my own feet let alone take out and demons that threaten us."

Kagome studies her close friend. She didn't look unhealthy or disshaped, in fact she had that glow about her that Kagome had often heard of women having when they were pregnant with a healthy child. She also didn't look unhappy. After all of those years waiting for Miroku to commit and to get down on one knee, Sango was more than happy to be having his child. Kagome noted that Sango was only nervous.

"Sango..." Kagome reached to touch her friends shoulder comfortingly, "You will be a great mother. You know that, right? And if your worried about the birth, I have to say that I am offended. Kaede has taught me everything there is to know about deliviering a child as well as the fact that there are things in my time that I can use to help were even the smallest thing to go wrong. Don't be nervous."

"Thanks, Kagome. I really needed that. You know, Miroku has been trying to comfort me but there was only so much that he could say before he realized that it wasn't going to help." She smiled up at Kagome, confidently.

"Anytime." Kagome replied.

There was a short moment of silence before Sango began gushing over the almost invisible bump on Kagome's tummy.

Scene Set:

Everyone's in the same place but it's been about an hour.

Inuyasha came running in the room with a tough-looking kitsune attached to his shoulder. Kagome had yet to get over how much he had grown. Soon, he would be too big to sit on Inuyasha's shoulder or to curl into Kagome's protective arms.

"He's out there. Sesshomaru is out there." Inuyasha snarled and said his half-brother's name os though it were an insult. Inuyasha quickly ran out of the room and dropped the fox-demon.

"He hasn't even attacked. Inuyasha just heard Rin singing in the forest." Shippo told them.

Kagome picked up Shippo and walked out of the hut after grabbing her bow and arrows. Sango quickly followed with her

Hiraikotsu in hand.

Seconds after Kagome and Sango caught up with the hanyou and the monk, Sesshomaru came to a stop across a large clearing. Rin ran up behind him. She was now too ald and too big to hide behind his legs and because she had seen Kagome before she felt no need to hide.

On the sight of the priestess, Rin went running and hugged Kagome. "Oh hi Kagome! It's been a long time since we've seen each other... Lord Sesshomaru took me to his caslte home and he said I could stay there so I did until just recently when he said he 'felt the need to find his younger brother', whatever that means." Rin's excited voice moved quickly as always, as if she had so much to say, so much to ask and too little time to get it all out.

Kagome looked and Inuyasha who was looking at Sesshomaru who was looking at Rin.

Inuyasha finally broke the silence. "What's this about needing to see me?"

Sesshomaru looked away from the young girl-or woman as Rin had become. "I found out that you had mated with someone."

"That's a lie. I never mated with nobody." Inuyasha snarled at his brother.

"Well, the smell coming from that young girl seems to disagree with you, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru put malice into his brother's name and cooly continues," Wait. You are correct, you did not mate with this girl, yet she carries your child."

"She wasn't ready for the commitment of being my mate and neither was I when that happened. While it would be my honor to be her mate and it is something I want more than anything else, I will not make her do something she doesn't want. The child she carries is mine but we are yet to be mated or even married by human standards."

"Inuyasha." There was a surprising amount of emotion, of shock, in Sesshomaru's voice. "That is low. You should have at least married her or mated her before you had her bear a pup." Before Inuyasha could respond, Sesshomaru was next to Rin and in front of Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, it's ok. It's just as much my fault as his that this happened. I'm not mad or upset or disrespected in any way." Kagome looked warily at the older brother who carried slight emotionon his face.

"Kagome. Though it goes against my very being to accept a half-demon such as the pup inside you, I wish to help protect it with your permission. I was... not there for my brother and have acted cruely against him when he did not deserve it. I realize now that, with the help of Rin, I should not pretend to not have a family just because they are imprefect." He put a gentle hand on Rin's head and refused to meet Kagome's gaze due to the embarassment of his actions in the past.

"Of course, Sesshomaru. Your going to be this baby's family. I would be sad if you were not part of it's life." Kagome giggled slightly, caught off-gaurd by the emotion that Sesshomaru was showing.

Inuyasha snarled and looked at his brother. "As much as I'd like to dispute this and as much as I'd like to keep you as far away from my family as possible, I have a bigger problem right now and it smells." Inuyasha turned his head to the east and snarled, curling his body in front of Kagome, defensivly.

Sesshomaru maintained a similar pose after gently pushing Rin behind him and into Kagome and faced the east ready for whatever was about to attack his brother and his soon-to-be neice or nephew.

AHAHA! Sorry had to leave a cilffie there! Haven't used a big one yet! If you can guess, I encourage you to do so about who that is in the reviews! I'm sure most of you can figure it out pretty easily... :)

SAM-OUT.


	10. The Smell of a Wolf

Hey people! Sorry if my writing's a little cruddy today :P I'm sick... I was sick yestereday but it wasn't as bad and I wasn't on drugs (medicine whatever you want to call it...)

Anyhoo! I'm still dutifully going to post a chapter since the last chapter was a cliffie. :)

But before that-

Shout-outs!:

the-writer-who-cried:

Thanks! I will! In fact I just did post a new chapter... just now! Yay!

coulditbegirlx:

You'll find out who it is soon!

innocentanimefan:

Congratulations you where correct! I would give you a prize but I'm broke so I can't afford anything... Oh wait! I sent an air-hug to you! Woohoo! Free hugggs!

. :

Congratulations, you also guessed correctly! Again, dead broke, blah blah, so you get a free hug over the internet too! Yay!

Time for a new chapter! Woohoo!

Disclaimer: *grumbles* you know the drill...i don't own Inuyasha... yet *grins evily*

Scene set:

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are standing defensivly in front of Kagome and Rin, in a clearing in the forest. Shippo, Sango and Miroku are also there but farther away. There is someone coming for them.

"What the hell are you doing her?" Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome was shocked. Ever since they had started dating, Inuyasha had dropped his cussing, knowing that it upset her.

Before Kagome could ask who was coming for them, two dirt-caked and rough hands grasped her own. Rin was pushed, none too gently, out of the way and two piercing eyes met her wary gaze.

"Kagome, my love. I hope that Inuyasha has taken care of you in my ab-" Kouga's words were cut off as he sniffed the air. He kept sniffing and moved his nose closer to her abdomen. Kouga didn't even get a word out before Inyasha had pushed him away from Kagome's slightly bloated tummy.

"Inuyasha." Kouga dragged out his name as if making sure that everyone knew who he was talking to. " How could you do that to my woman? You are forcing her to bear your hanyou child?" He quickly ran up and grabbed Kagome's hands once again. "Did he force you to do this, my sweet Kagome?"

"Kouga! Of course not! Inu would never do anything like that to me." Kagome assured him while gently trying to remove her small hands from his unusually large ones.

Kouga whipped around to face Inuyasha. He seemed to ignore Sesshomaru but everyone could see the nervous glances that he was shooting the dog-demon.

"Inuyasha. How could you defile my woman like that?" Kouga inquired in an agitated tone. "Whatever the reason, I'm going to kill for doing that. Then I'm going to rip out that unholy _thing_ in Kagome's tummy and finally taker home with me."

Inuyasha opened his mouth, no doubt to argue with the wolf but was caught off guard when Kagome reached up and slapped the wolf, hard.

"Don't you dare talk about my child like it wasn't meant to be alive?!" Kagome was infuriated.

Kouga whipped back around to Kagome but instead of grabbing her hands, he whistled for his wolves. The pack came running in and went straight for Kagome.

Kagome grabbed her tummy and whispered silent words to her unborn baby, knowing that wolves intended to either harm her, Inuyasha or her baby.

There was a silent agreement between the two brothers as amber eyes met. Sesshomaru took out any wolf that came at Kagome's stomach. The demon was worried, though you wouldn't be able to tell from his face. Rin was whimpering loudly. It was the wolved who killed her and attacked her village, leaving her alone until two demons happened upon her cold body.

Kagome grabbed the young girls hand and finally looked up from her tummy. She wanted to know what Inuyasha was doing and if he was safe. Of course, he wasn't. He was battling, teasing and testing the wolf demon.

Inuyasha wouldn't dare kill the demon because it would hurt Kagome but Sesshoaru was inconcerned by the spilled blood and deep down inside, neither was Rin.

When Sesshomaru was done he looked towards his brother who had put Kouga on his back, laying in the dirt, the Tetsuiga pointed at his throat.

"Get out. Get out of here and never come back. You will never touch my family." Inuyasha was giving the guy a get-out-of-jail-free card. "Go find Ayume. She has always wanted you. You can have her and start making a new pack." Inuyasha gestered at the torn bodies of the wolf's late relatives.

Inuyasha turned his head back expecting the wolf to still be laying on the ground, willing to kill Inuyasha for what he wanted but he was surpised to find that Kouga was gone. That guy was fast, even wothout his shards he was probably the fastest of all living demons.

That's it for tonight. Those pills are making it hard to keep my eyes open... Again sorry if this isn't my best chapter I'm sick :P

Adios!


	11. Content

Hey people! How's it going? I'm watching the third Inuyasha movie as we speak... well I guess as I write... I love this movie! Not as much as the second movie but... you know! There are all good!

New chapter... pretty exciting stuff! Had a pretty great day... even though I'm still sick... :P So yeah. :) Thought today might be kinda a light-hearted chapter but who knows I might change it halfway through to super dramatic.

Time forrrr...

Shout-Outs!:

innocentanimefan:

Great stuff there... inspirtation for a chapter! And don't worry about too many questions! I don't mind! I ask a lot of questions AND talk a lot as well so... I'm used to it! :)

coulditbegirlx:

Thank you! :) I always kind of had a grudge against Kouga just because he wanted Kagome so badly and would have done anything to keep Inuyasha away so... but I also like him too... :\

Time for a new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But! I can move all the characters around like pawns in my story! :)

Scene set:

It's been been a few months. Both Kagome and Sango are about 8 months along in their pregnancy. Though Inuyasha and Kagome have been back in forth between worlds with check-ups from proffessional doctors in Kagome's time and Kaede in Inuyasha's time, they have come to rest in Kagome's time due to the fact that they had been spending much more time on the fuedal era, enjoying the two pregnancies together. Inuyasha and Kagome are in her room discussing the baby.

"Inuyasha... when the baby comes..." Kagome trailed off, afraid of what Inuyasha might respond with.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha had been fiddling with something on her desk but her turned around to join Kagome, sitting on her bed. He knew that if she could, she would have drawn her knees up to her chest and been hugging them. But in the past few months, Kagome's beely had grown so large that it was hard for her to do anything.

"It's just... I was wondering... what's going to happen when this baby comes out of me?" she didn't look up at Inuyasha and kept her voice low.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's shoulders and gently began rubbing. This had become habit for them quite a while ago when Kagome's back had nearly gone out with the weight of her belly.

"Well...where exactly are we going to live? We can't exactly stay in my mom's house and we can't keep staying at Sango and Miroku's hut... We will need our own place...for the baby." Kagome wondered aloud.

"Well... I... Kagome there is something I wanted to ask you... for a while actually..." Inuyasha was fidgiting and mumbling and rolling something around in his hands that he kept cleverlly out of the sight of Kagome.

"Alright. I'm listening. What is it?" Kagome finally looked at Inuyasha but it was his turn to keep his gaze focused down towards the floor.

"Umm.." He moved so quickly it startled Kagome but what startled her even more was when he struggled with the clasp, then opened the small velvet box in his hand. Inside was a small ring, with a heart-shaped diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds.

Kagome's breath caught as she stared at the ring. Surely this was a dream, surely he wasn't actually _proposing_ to her.

"I-inu... do you know what your asking? Where did you even find this?" Kagome finally managed to get the words out.

"I-yeah I know. Your mom told me all about it when I asked... she even took me shopping for this." He gestured to the ring. "So um... what do you say?" He was starting to get nervous that she had yet to make a move to the ring.

"Inu... yes! Of course I accept! Ooooh!" She was practically bouncing with joy. She reached foward to grab the ring but a small kick made her stop. She giggled and grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

The baby had kicked a few times before when Kagome had been very happy but each time that she pulled his hand down to her belly to feel, a smile cracked on his face and his features softened while he fell, mesmerized in the feeling.

Once the kicking was done, Inuyasha grinned up from where he was still kneeling on the ground. He pulled his hand from her swollen belly, grabbed the ring and pushed it onto her ring finger.

Kagome held up her hand and gazed at it. She sighed in contempent.

Inuyasha closed the box and set on her desk then sat next to Kagome. She leaned her head onto Inuyasha's shoulder. He laced his hand into the one that was in the air and pulledit down, gently kissing it.

Yeah... kind of a filler... Still has a plot and message and stuff though! Yay!

Till the next time!


	12. A Run in at the Super-Market

Hey! Sorry that I didn't update yesterday! I was so tired and sick, the chapter would have been trash. I'm still sick but not nearly as tired as I was.

Hey, did anyone notice how Inuyasha avoided Kagome's question on where they are going to live last chapter? I did... I guess since I wrote that, it would be my fault but seeing as that is the basis for this fanfiction, I can't tell you yet. :)

I got a suprising amount of reviews, so without delay-

Shout-Outs:

innocentanimefan:

They will be awesome parents! I was actually just thinking about adding Kagome's friends from the present but first I need to figure out their names...

beautiful half-demon:

Thank you and I am posting more... right now! :)

the-writer-who-cried:

Thank you! And, I like all of the movies but I think I like the second one the best... :)

coulditbegirlx:

I agree with you! I wish I was Kagome... I would kill to meet a guy like Inuyasha and be in a relationship that was meant to be!

IntricateScars:

Thank you. :) Yeah, I did mean "content" and I think I changed the title after I read that! Thank goodness ypu told me I would have never known. :) Being sick totally takes its toll on a person.

New chapter!

Disclaimer: You know the drill... I don't own Inuyasha, but one day, I will rub the magic genie bottle and my wish will be made and IT WILL BE MINEEEEE!

Scene set:

Kagome and Inuyasha are at the super-market, picking up groceries for her mother. Not that it's all that important but they are by the fruit and vegetables and healthy stuff... :( Gross.

"Inu, don't touch that, you'll bruise it and then we will have to buy it." Kagome turned to her fiance to find him reaching towards the soft bananas. "Mom said she wanted apples, plums and..." Kagome squinted at her list then jumped slightly when someone shouted, "Higurashi!"

Inuyasha tensed immediatly, looking around and pushing Kagome behind him. Kagome pushed away Inuyasha protective arm and grabbed his hand, squeezing to calm him down.

Inuyasha stood up straight as a slightly familar scent him.

"Hojo..." Kagome said, startled. She was still behind Inuyasha, so Hojo couldn't fully see her but he smiled around Inuyasha anyways.

"Hey, its been a long time Kagome. How are you? And who is this guy? I..." Hojo's smile dropped as his face reached a sadness that could only be described as depression while Kagome stepped around Inuyasha, her hand in his now visible.

When Hojo didn't say anything for a while, Kagome realized that Hojo's eyes were darting between her bloated tummy and her hand that held her engagment ring and was intertwined with Inuyasha's.

"Oh, um, Hojo. This is Inuyasha... he's my fiance..." Kagome let her voice trail off.

Hojo shook his head slightly,"I see... Well it was nice to see you Kagome... and Inuyasha... but I must be going now." Hojo turned and left at a speed that might have rivaled Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed and leaned into Inuyasha and he reached down to push Kagome's hair out of her face. Inuyasha may not have known entirly what that boys problem was but he was getting better at knowing when Kagome needed comforting.

Ok, sooo I need your help! I'm holding a mini **contest** thing... I don't know any Japanese names so the mini contest is for the right to name the baby!

All that needs to happen is, in the reviews, anyone can post a name and if they know, the definition of the name. The winner of the contest will be the one to name the baby but every name that I get I will use... I guess I will also need a name for Sango's baby so if you all have any ideas for that, same terms! Thank you!

Till next time!


	13. The Prefect Name

Wow. That is the only way to describe the number of names that I got. I mean _wow_. It means a lot, honestly. Thank you so much! Without further ado-

Shout-Outs:

innocentanimefan:

Thank you for your name! Its very pretty. As for Hojo, I was trying to find a way to get him out of the story. I always liked him because he was so sweet but he was in the way of Inuyasha and Kagome's sucess! :)

the-writer-who-cried:

Thank you for your names! They are really pretty! :)

coulditbegirlx:

Thank you for the names. :) I didn't even think about them naming their child after his mom... hmmm... And thank you for the whole"awesome chapter!" part! :) I agree about calling her Higurashi. I certainly wouldn't go for a guy who yelled my last name every time he saw me... :)

beuatiful half-demon:

Thank you for all of your names. There are so many! :D I loved your story, by the way and with me a person can almost never to too much, so if you would have posted a million names it wouldn't have... well no that would have been a bit much but you get the point. :)

Thank you, everyone for your names and reviews! I'm feeling a bit better today, so maybe the chapter will be better! :)

New chapter time! *starts dancing the "New Chapter" dance*

Disclaimer: I'll admit it, I don't own Inuyasha. I do however own this story and there unborn child. :B

Scene set:

Inuyasha and Kagome are in the fuedal era. They are sitting in the tree that Inuyasha usually sits in to think. She is sitting in his lap and they are talking baby names.

"I don't know Inuyasha. Ai doesn't seem... right. If this baby's even a girl..." Kagome sighed in frustration. Inuyasha had forced her to stop her appointments with the doctor in her era after he saw the strange image that was inside Kagome's belly. He thought it was some kind of dark magic or something and nothing Kagome said could sway him. That had been the last appointment before they were to find out the gender of the baby.

"Well... what about that name your mom said? What was it... Yukari?" Inuyasha offered. He wasn't going to say anything about the gender comment that Kagome made. He didn't want to start that arguement again because this one would surely end in a "sit."

"No, that's not right..." Kagome sighed again and rubbed her watermelon of a belly.

"What are you looking for? If none of these names are good enough, how are we ever going to name this pup?" Inuyasha inquired, looking down at his fiance.

"I just... I feel like when I find the name that is _perfect_ I will know it. None of these names are striking me as perfect..." Kagome trailed off in thought.

"Your mom also liked the name Kazuki, for a boy... and Souta said that he liked Maki for a boy and Noa for a girl." Inuyasha felt like he would be offering names till the day this baby came and he would never get it right for Kagome. Nothing but perfect was going to be good enough when it came to naming this baby.

"Hmmm... No. Not quite..." Kagome tensed slightly againt Inuyasha's chest. " Inu..."

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha looked around for the danger. He wasn't allowed to use his Tetsuiaga in Kagome's era after too many accidents but in his era any danger that presented itself would be taken care of easily with the sword his father had entrusted with him.

She giggled seeing his hand on his sword. She turned her head and kissed his shoulder. "Its okay Inu. I was just thinking... what about Isamu...if it's a boy or Koi if it's a girl?"

Inuyasha's chest rumbled under Kagome and he grabbed her in a hug. "I think that's perfect, if you think it is." He pressed a kiss on her head.

"It is..." Kagome smiled to herself, absently stroking her belly. "One day, you will be the perfect baby I've ever seen, Koi or Isamu."

Scene set:

Chapter's not over yet! I realized that I've been writing really short chapters so I'm going to make this one a bit more lengthy... Anyways, the scene- Kagome and Inuyasha are sitting in Sango and Miroku's hut. Inuyasha and Miroku are outside playing with Shippo and Kirara while Sango and Kagome sit in the hut.

"Sango...?" Kagome started. She was standing next to the demon-slayer. Sango's belly was almost twice the size of Kagome's but she insisted that it was no burden on her to anyone who inquired.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango looked up from the soup that she was stirring for dinner.

"I was just wondering, have you and Miroku chosen what your going to name your baby?" Kagome asked.

Sango laughed gently."Oh, we haven't told you yet, have we? Kaede says she's fairly certain I'm having twins. Just my luck, eh? As for the names, yes we have. We actually decided on names a while ago." Sango returned to her stirring.

"Oh, really? To think, you have two choose twice the names that we had to and we had a lot of trouble with that." Kagome said.

"To be honest, it was mostly me choosing the names. Miroku said that he would be happy with any name and that he was just happy that after oll of these years, he finally got a woman to bear his child." Sango laughed quielty to herself about the lecherous monk.

Kagome laughed. "That's not hard to believe. If you don't mind me asking, what names did you decide on?" Kagome asked her friend.

"I don't mind, after all Inuyasha and you told us your names once you had them... ten minutes ago." Sango laughed. "We decided Akatsuki and Akihito if they are boys and Akari and Akina if they are girls. If they are a boy and a girl then it will be Akatsuki and Akina."

"Wow. That must have been hard to sort through all of the names. When you found them, did you feel like the were perfect?" Kagome asked, she didn't want to feel insane that she waited for the perfect named to appear.

"Oh yeah. It took me so long to find the names that seemed... perfect. I'm not sure but one day they just popped into my mind and Miroku loved them. I wouldn't want anything less than perfect for these angels." Sango explained, dipping a spoon in the soup to taste it.

"That's what I thought. Anything less than perfect for this baby wouldn't be good enough." Kagome hugged her friend. "I am going to find Inuyasha. My mom wanted us home to clear out the guest room for a nursery." Kagome stood up and turned for the door.

That's it for now! :) Hope everyone liked this chapter. It should be a bit better because I am less foggy and sick... I hope!

Till next time!


	14. A Little Early-Part 1

Hello people! Today is a new day! I took a ton of medicine and slept for a total of 16 hours and I'm feeling a _lot_ better. WhileI'm definitly still sick, I can tell that almost all of the bad stuff is almost gone and I will be better in a few days! Plus, the sun was shining today, a rare occurence here before April or May.

Now it's time for-

Shout-Outs!:

**innocentanimefan: **I really like the name that you gave me. I already chose the names that won, but maybe I can find a way to use the one that you gave me... hmmm...

**the-writer-who-cried: **Thank you! That means a lot to me!

**coulditbegirlx: **Inuyasha really _is_ whipped. I can't wait to see how he'll be with his kid... Wait I have to write that so I get to decide hehehehe :) I personally always thought he was whipped when it came to Kagome (and even sometimes Shippo) but he was better at hiding it before.:)

**anymeaddict: **I already chose the names :( but I liked some of yours... I am going to have to find a way to use these other names that I liked but didn't see before I wrote thelast chapter...

**beautiful half-demon: **I certaintly hope that I get better soon. I haven't been able to stay home because my mom and I are heading to mini-vacation next week that will require me to miss school and she didn't want me to have to miss more, so I had school all week. :( As for the number of names,I have no idea, but I got a lot. It was really hard to decide the names that won. :/

Time for anew chapter! Yay!

Disclaimer: It feels repetitive to write this at the begining of every chapter but _no _I unfortunatly do not own Inuyasha... but I do own their adorable little soon to be born little kids and the story in which they reside. :)

**Scene set:** Inuyasha and Kagome are in Kagome's era. They are sitting with Kagome's mom around the dining room table and they just finished going over some wedding things for the small wedding that they were to have in Kagome's era. They are also going to have one in the fuedal era for their friends to be a part of. Souta is at a friends house and Kagome's grandfather was out playing Bingo with his friends who lived in a retirement home.

Kagome sipped her tea and sighed. She loved being in the era that she was born into but sometimes she felt more at home in the fuedal era with her two closest friends and the adorable little kitsune she had grown so fond over.

Inuyasha and her mother were chatting about something, though Kagome had no idea what it was. She was focused outside of their conversation and they made no effort to pull her into it.

Kagome rubbed her belly. She was about a week away from her due date. She had no idea what it would be like to not have the baby growing inside her anymore. After almost nine months of working around and supporting the belly that had, at the time, seemed like a pain, she had grown to be used to it. When anything was distressing her,she rubbed her belly and it made the trouble fade away.

She made soothing circles in different places on her belly. She felt a small kick and she struggled to stifle a giggle. This baby was Inuyasha's and for all Kagome knew, it was in there practicing different kinds of ninja of kung fu moves.

Inuyasha's right hand moved to Kagome's back as he massaged all of the sore spots. He probably hadn't even realized what he was doing but it had become habit to rub her back whenever they sat for long periods of time.

Kagome began rubbing her tummy again. She looked over at the bag next to the door that had overnight clothes and a few other select things her mother thought she might need. That was just in case she went into labor here. Inuyasha hadn't said he would like for the baby to be born here or in his era but Kagome knew he would feel better if it was delivered by the trusted hands of Kaede.

Tomorrow, they were going to leave for his era to ensure that Kaede be able to deliver the baby. Sango and Miroku had only had the twins a week ago but Kaede said that another delivery wouldn't be a problem.

Kagome sighed as she remembered the precious faces of the twins. Akatsuki and Akina. A boy and a girl. Once the babies had been cleaned and the parents had held both of the babies, Sango had asked if Inuyasha and Kagome wished to hold them. Kagome had had to stifle a squeal as Sango handed her the precious baby girl. Miroku had handed Inuyasha Akatsuki and he looked wonderstruck.

Kagome had also remebered, however, the pain and screams that had come before the babies. Sango had almost been ripped in half, it seemed. Kagome winced at the look that didn't leave Miroku's face until Sango had passed out from the pain. Sango's screams were killing him and he knew that he could do nothing to stop it.

Kagome rubbed her belly again. She idly wondered how Inuyasha would react when it was herself screaming in pain. She knew that he would have heard Sango's screams but she didn't see his reaction because he had been off keeping Shippo busy.

Kagome's thoughts were stopped as the baby kicked again, this time the baby kicked _hard_. It hadn't actually hurt her but she sucked in a surpised breath as Inuyasha's head whipped towards her.

Suddenly, she was leaking. It was weird, she knew she hadn't wet her pants but she was dripping onto the floor. **(Sorry if this is a bit too graphic.) **

Inuyasha's nose twitched and she suddenly realized what had happened. Her water had broke. Crap, she thought, you were supposed to wait until Kaede could help me...

"Inuyasha. Mom. I-I think that my water just broke." Kagome said, not taking her eyes from her belly.

"What?!" Both exclaimed at the same time.

"I-I thought that Kaede was going to deliver this baby but I think that we are going to need to go to a hospital. I don't want to waste time going through the well." Kagome said. She finally pried her eyes from her belly to look into Inuyasha's golden ones. She hoped that he saw the apology in them and after a second she was sure that he did.

Inuyasha stood and grabbed the hat that had been waiting on top her bag, then her bag. Luckily, they had gone out earlier, so he was already wearing modern clothes that wouldn't shock the doctors.

"Keh. Lets go then." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, bridal style and pushed their way out the door. As he prepared to leap off and run to the hospital, Kagome's mom called out to him.

"Inuyasha, the doctors will think it quite odd if you run her there." She said calmy opening the back door to her car.

"Keh. Alright." Inuyasha climbed in, still holding Kagome. On the outside, he was sure his facade made him look completly at ease but on the inside he was panicking. They were supposed to be doing this with Kaede.

Suddenly, a pain ripped through Kagome, unlike she had ever felt. She tried to stifle the scream but was unsuccesful.

Kagome's scream ripped through Inuyasha. This was a thousand times worse than it had been with Sango. While he cared for Sango, it was nothing like the love he felt for Kagome. And, Inuyasha realized, there was nothing worse than not being able to help the one you loved.

Dun-dun-dunnnnnnnn! What's going to happen next? Who knows? Well I know but...

Yeah! Anyways... I need help... again. I know that I could probably just look this up, which I also could have done for the baby names but I am me and I dislike looking things up. :) Plus it is way more fun to ask you people! The thing I was wondering is, does anyone know the names of those three girls that were Kagome's friends? The girls that went to school with her and then they would go and eat at Wacdonalds (which is the most perfect name ever.)

That is all. :)

Till next time!


	15. Strange

Woohoo! Time for a new chapter! I was going to maybe take a day to draw out the tension and excitment from the last chapter but then realized it would make people happier (I hope) if I just did it tonight. I'm here to please. :)

So, without further ado-

Shout-Outs:

innocentanimefan:

I can't tell how Inuyasha will react to his baby but you will see very soon! (Its in this chapter... :D)

Liz Nekogami:

Thank you! I promise that I will continue this story for as long as this storyline will sustain! :)

beautiful half-demon:

Thank you! That did help, giving me the names :) Now I can do what I wanted to do with those girls...

INUYASHA 101:

I already chose the names :( I got a lot of really good suggestions though, after I chose the names (including your own) and I am going to try and find a good use for them!

anymeaddict:

Hahahaha! I agree, poor Inuyasha and Kagome but they will live, I'm sure :) Since I'm the one who gets to decide :B :)

coulditbegirlx:

Thank you for the girl's names. :) And yeah, it probably it pretty hard for Inuyasha but I don't know that its heartbreaking that he loves her that much. It's just really romantic in an almost _Titanic_ sort of way. :) (So yeah, it's heartbreaking...)

Now! Time for the new chapter! Roll out the imaginary red carpet! :)

Disclaimer: I really wish that I didn't have to do this. Obviously I don't own Inuyasha, if I did, I wouldn't be writing these stories! I'd be way more busy writing kickass ('scuze my language) new Inuyasha!

Scene set:

Kagome has been in labor for 2 hours. Inuyasha was allowed in the room for a while, but they eventually kicked him out into the hall with her mother. Even in the hallway he could hear her screams, but they have very recently subsided. Inuyasha is pacing, waiting for the doctor with some news while Kagome's mother sits in the waiting room, keeping to herself. She had long since given up on trying to comfort the nervous hanyou.

A calm looking man in a strange white coat walked up towards Inuyasha and his fiance's mother. The scent wafting off of him was so strong of chemicals that Inuyasha almost cringed.

"I assume you are Kagome's family?" The man asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said, continuing with "Where is she? Is she all right?" The scent of her blood wafting from the room that she was in made Inuyasha furious. Nothing had hurt his Kagome this badly in a long time and this time, there was nothing that he could have done to stop it.

"She's fine. She's resting in her room. You can go see her when we are done talking, but first... would you like to have a seat, sir?" the doctor gestured towards the sitting area but his tone had Inuyasha tensed up more than ever.

"No, I'm fine. What's wrong? What happened?" Inuyasha's words came pouring out of him.

"Well... it's the baby. You see, it seems to have been born with a diformity." The doctor paused as if to let it sink in then said, "The child has no ears and some strange flaps on it's head. We believe that these flaps will eventually fall off but we are willing to remove them if that's what you want." The man seemed sincerely sorry but Inuyasha knew that the child had ears. The strange flaps would grow to be as soft and sharp as his ears one day. For now, though, they would be useless.

"No. That's fine. Can I go see her now?" Inuyasha didn't wait for an answer. He pushed past the awful smelling man to the room that now seemed to have that smell as well. The chemicals almost completly covered up the smell of Kagome's blood.

He took a deep breath and pushed open the door. There, laying on a strange cot,connected tostrange wires and holding a strange bundle of blankets was the woman of his dreams. She was covered in sweat and he knew that she probably thought that she looked awful but to Inuyasha nothing could make her look bad.

He inched closer to the cot as a noise emitted from the bundle. It was only a shifting and the movement of the fabric in the blankets but it was enough to pull Inuyasha's gaze from Kagome's tired face to the bundle he had dissmissed earlier.

As he finally made the last steps to the cot he caught a look into the blankets. Inside there was a small baby. Not much bigger than his hands. It had soft, black fuzz on top of its head and little doggy ears that must have rivaled the softness of his own.

The eyes of the baby opened and it took Inuyasha's breath away. They looked exactly like Kagome's eyes, yet the color was a mixture of hers and his. A beautiful mixture of brown and gold in the large, warm eyes that had Inuyasha practically melting.

With a measured amount of effort, he tore his gaze from the mesmerizing eyes of the bundle to that of his fiance.

Kagome was looking at Inuyasha. Her eyes told him that she had been watching his reaction.

The silence was finally broken when he asked,"Did we really make that?"

Kagome giggled, a signature reaction from her, and confirmed,"Yeah, Inu, we really did." She smiled and the hand that was not supporting the bundle stroked the side of Inuyasha's face. He did not realize till then, that he was crying.

Inuyasha sucked in a surprised breath. Very little made him cry, but nothing had ever made him cry tears of joy. Before he knew it, Kagome's eyes had filled up with tears to and they were pouring out.

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed the stray tears away.

Kagome glanced down at the bundle. "Inu, today we welcome our baby to the world. We welcome our healthy baby boy, Isamu Bushido Higurashi to this world." Kagome sighed in pure bliss.

Yay! Happiness!

So, I'm not really sure if they do middle names in Japan but I really liked that name and thought it should be used. Just so everyone's aware, the names and genders of Sango and Miroku have been realesed but they are going to have middle names, because there were other names that I liked and didn't get to use! :)

Till next time! 3


	16. Time for a Kiss (extra on bullying)

Alright everyone, I am here to set it straight. It seemed like I got quite a few reviews worrying that the last chapter was _the_ last chapter of this story. Of course not! This story is way too much fun to write to end it here! I plan on it having many, many, mannny more chapter. I'm just scrathing the surface with these chapters. :)

Shout-Outs:

**Liz Nekogami: **You're right, that doctor was whack! I woulda been alll over those ears. All giggly and fangirling... :D And I when I wrote the last chapter, I did the same thing. I imagined Inuyasha in my head and thought about what he would do in that moment, knowing how soft he can be around Kagome. :) Thank you for loving my story and I love you too! :) 3

**anymeaddict: **Gosh no way was that the last chapter! No! You guys are so supportive and loving, there is no way I would stop here! You may read on for many chapters to come!

**coulditbegirlx: **I thought it was time for a baby to be put in here... or I guess three babies counting Sango's... :) Thanks for thinking it was cute and loving the chapter! It means a lot to me :)

**innocentanimefan: ** Thanks! It means it lot me that I seemingly left you speechless! :D Hopefully I can do so again in the future!

**beautiful half-demon: **If I could I would post many chapters a day, alas I'm technically not allowed on my computer right now so this is the best I can do but I promise to try and post at least once a day!

New chapter! Yay! Ooh and double yay because I'm not all that sick anymore! Woohoo!

Disclaimer: Okay, I'm going to be entirely honest with you guys. I _don't_ own Inuyasha. If I did I would be flying around in my private jet right now because every genius deserves a private jet. Maybe one day... but for now I entertain you people which is just as fun!

**Scene set: **Kagome and Isamu have been home for about a week. There's not much else to tell... erm... Ooh! Kagome and Inuyasha are trying to sleep in her room right now because they are exhausted (new babies are hard-work, I assume from movies and tv...) and her mom is taking care of Isamu for them... I...ahem I mean they also randomly came up with the nickname MuMu. (I think its adorable 3)

"Inu..." Kagome's sleepy voice had him prying his eyes open again. Though the baby had been precious when he'd been born, his screams and crying rivaled that of an upset Kagome and neither of them had slept very much since they came home. Even hanyous needed rest sometimes.

"What?" Inuyasha reached out and pushed some hair out of her eyes. She was exhausted and worn out but somehow stayed flawless and beautiful.

"I know that MuMu's hard work but we are gonna need to go back and see Sango and Miroku sometime. And Shippo, I miss that little kitsune. Plus, we haven't even seen Akatsuki and Akina since they were born." Kagome almost drifted off a number of times while she talked.

"I guess we could go sometime soon but before that I, and more importantly you, need to get some rest. Go to sleep." Inuyasha kissed her forhead and before he had layed back down, she was fast asleep.

**Scene set:** Kagome and Inuyasha are still in bed. They've been asleep for... seven hours and are just starting to wake up.

"Inu. Inu, wake up." Kagome gently shook her fiance's shoulder. She sighed inwardly. _Her fiance._ She had been thrilled when he asked her to marry him but with a new baby, having a wedding would be hard. She had no idea when they would be able to have a wedding. They could barely catch a break now and that was when her mother would watch Isamu while they slept.

"Wh-what?" Inuyasha groggily opened his eyes. Upon seeing a face right in front of his own, just waking up, he lurched forward and bumped his head into Kagome's.

"Ow!" Kagome backed away slightly, holding her forhead.

"Oh! Sorry Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha jumped up and pushed her hand out of the way. He gently rubbed his thumb across the bruise and she winced. "Crap, Kagome I'm sorry are you okay?"

"Yeah, Inu I'm fine that just startled me a bit." She pushed his warm hand away and looked into his worried eyes. After she'd gone into labor, he'd had a look in his eyes that made her want to cry and she'd realized that any amount of pain she was in hurt him almost as much as it did her.

She reached up and gently kissed him. She giggled a little and realized that they hadn't done this in a while. Even before Isamu there was a ginormous belly in the way. She giggled again and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Once the kiss was broken, both seeking air, she pulled her arms back and looked down. It seemed strange, not having a bloated belly. Her hands went to her tummy instinctivly but did not find what they had been seeking. She could no longer zone-out and rub her belly, thinking sweet thoughts towards the child. Now the child was out and Kagome was almost to distacted to notice the loss of weight, other then in times like this.

Inuyasha pressed his forehead against her and put a hand on top of her's, still seeking the bump on her tummy. "What's wrong?" he asked quitetly.

Kagome sighed and her hands fell to her sides. "Nothing... I just... I guess I miss the bump. I never thought I would say it, but I miss that bothersome, humongous bump. But I know that I'll get over it soon enough. Besides, now I can talk to what became of the bump and I wont' look insane." Kagome giggled then sighed, re-wrapping her hands around Inuyasha's neck. "We'd better get downstairs and let mom off of the hook. It was sweet of her to take care of Isamu for a while but he's our bump and he always will be."

Inuyasha stayed silent for a while, which worried Kagome at first, then she looked up into his eyes. They were thoughful like they were mapping out exactly what he should say and the consequences for saying it. Finally he smiled and looked down into Kagome's eyes. "If you want, once Isamu's a bit older and we are married, I could get you a new bump." He chuckled, lecherously.

"Inu!" Kagome slapped his chest playfully and giggled. Before she could say anything else, he leaned down and kissed her deeply, a kiss that would last for the days to come when Isamu would be screaming and crying and yelling and there was not time for kissing.

Ta-da! New chapter up! What'd you think?

Anyways, before I go I wanted to say something and hopefully everyone who reads this chapter read this note! (This is not part of the story but everyone needs to know!)

In my English class today, some girls were being disruptive and moved, pissing off the most calm and chill teacher that I have ever met. So, as punishment, he moved the girls close to where my friends and I sit. Immediatly, these girls started to talk crap about me, which I promptly ignored, blocking them out for the entire rest of the class. I knew that these girls were saying awful things because all of the sudden five text messages showed up in my phone from one of my friends. His name is Noah and while we are fairly good friends, we aren't past the joking phase and we aren't the touchy feely talk about stuff friends so you can imagine my surprise when he looked at me worridly multiple times and tried to whisper something to me, which I couldn't hear. I opened my phone and (as a point of refernece, I don't cry in public, I haven't shown any tears for years in public even when I jumped off of my ATV and it ran over my leg) was super surprised to see that the texts said-"I'm sorry that they are being (bad word coming up) bitches..." then "Don't listen to them" a good three times, followed by me replying "I'm not even listening to them and I could care less what they say." "Okay just making sure..." It took me by utter surprise.

Then I left class with another friend that is in our little group, Jada. We talked about the girls, saying that we were going to ask the teacher to move them while I fumed about the things that I heard them saying (even though I genuinly tried to ignore them) about me and my friends. The tipping point for me was when she started crying. When my friend started crying, it was all I could do to not punch tha concrete wall next to me. There is NEVER a time when it is okay to make a person cry. Apparantly, they had called my friend names but the only one she told me was "ugly."

The point of that whole thing is that I did the responsible thing and e-mailed my teacher. The even bigger main point of that was that bullying is unacceptable and completly wrong. I'd honsetly never seen bullying before today and I was flabberghasted (one of my favorite words.) If ANYBODY reading this gets bullied, talk to me. I am here for you and even if we've never met you can e-mail me and tell me about anything you want. I am always here for anyone who needs it.

Anyone is welcome to message me for any reason; to say hi, to tell me to read their new story, to tell me that my story sucks and I should be ashamed, but make sure that it is clear that I am always here for ANYONE.

Till next time, I love y'all see you tomorrow. 3


	17. Daddy Moments

Yay! While its raining and dreary and gray where I live, I'm sure its sunny and happy somwhere, so I cheerfully salute to this brave new day! Huh... that seemed pretty formal of me... wow I must be going insane... Anyhoo! On with the-

Shout-Outs!:

**INYASHAfan01: **Thank you for the names of her friends! I'm thinking that they might go in the chapter bellow... *ponders thoughtfully*...

**Liz Nekogami: **Okay, so I find the word "kawaii" used a lot on my Tumblr and in fanfictions and I feel a bit out of the loop... I take from context clues that it means "cute" or "adorable" or something along those lines... In that case, thanks :) I will get to reading you fanfic ASAP I'm also reading a new one that I'm looooving by **coulditbegirlx** but I am finding it hard to fit in time to read... but I am trying and yours will be read too! Btw, I love you too! 3

**coulditbegirlx:** Thank you, I randomly came up with MuMu on the spot because I though Isamu was a tad too long to be said over and overagain. :) Also, thank you for reading the part about bullying. :) I am so sorry that you have been bullied, that's awful. And I hope that people come to me if they need or want to talk because unlike a lot of people whomight say that they will, I am ALWAYS here for ANYONE to talk to. :)

**anymeaddict: **Sorry if the whole "new bump" thing was a bit forward but I always imagined him being super forward once he and Kagome got to this stage of their relationship... And I'm glad that you love it, it means a lot to me that you do! :)

**beautiful half-demon: **Howdy! I'm so sorry that you have been bullied and to be entirly honest I am in nearly the exact same situation. I used to be best friends with a girl and while she didn't bully me, she bullied a lot of other people and some of my friends. She and one of my closest friends got in a fight and now, they haven't spoken in five months. One day, I had enough and we got in a huge fight. Now we don't talk and I sometimes regret ever being friends with her, but the worst part is, everyday fearing that my friends that are also friends with her are going to pick up on what happened and choose sides. I would love to talk more to you about this if you want, PM if you do. :) Oh, and I'm sorry if she hates you but the best that I can offer is that you avoid any direct confrontations with her but try to stay friends with the other people because they shouldn't suffer from the fact that someone bullied you and you realized that maybe it was better that you not be friends anymore. :)

Okay, yay! New chapter time!

Dislaimer: Believer or not, I don't actually own Inuyasha. I know, I was shocked when I found out too.

**Scene set: (**I actually did research for this chapter! It was feeble but it was research! Not sure if I used feeble correctly...) Inuyasha and Kagome are still in the modern era. Not much has happened, besides the trudging of the sleep deprived parents. Isamu was exactly two weeks old yesterday and is as adorable as a baby animal. (I personally think all newborn animals are vut even though they are usually bald and pink and the size of my hand...)

The screams coming from Isamu used to greatly startle Inuyasha. He would go running to his nursery, ready to take on whatever had hurt or threatened him. After about day five, he's gotten used to the fact that Isamu cried for about anything and, Kagome had told him, that was because he had no other way of letting them know that he was wet, tired, awake, hungry or any other emotion.

Another thing that had startled Inuyasha in the begining was not a bad thing. He had realized that he would never get over the shock every time that he looked into Isamu face. The shock that the adorable creature was his, that he and Kagome had made him. Every chance he got, Inuyasha would hold his son and stare at him, stroking his hair or his cheeks and holding his impossibly small hands.

Kagome also told him that it was good for him to be held, especially by his parents. The only person who held Isamu more than Inuyasha was Kagome. She had told him that it was neccesary for the parents, and especially the mother, to hold the baby and let them begin to try and recognize your voice and your face.

Inuyasha stared down at the sleeping face of the sleeping, hanyou infant. Inuyasha had thought that when the baby was born, it would be even more genetically mixed up than him. One-fourth demon. There wasn't even a nickname for that. He'd been amazed that his scent was that of a hanyuo. Apparantly, the demon part of a person couldn't below half, unless it was nonexistent, like in a human.

He couldn't have known that, though. Most half-demons, like himself were thought disgusting by both humans and demons, so never before had there been a half-demon with a child of their own. Inuyasha knew he was beyond lucky to have met someone as loving and unjudgmental as Kagome.

He pried his gaze away from the infant to his sleeping fiance. They had come in here when Isamu had started wailing. Kagome deduced that this was due to his hunger and started feeding him, yet another thing that had startled him when Isamu had been born. Being a disgusting hanyou, he'd never really had the chance to be around a baby so he hadn't known the way that they were fed by their mothers.

His gaze trailed back down to his sleeping son. "MuMu," he cooed, lovingly. He had never loved anyone this much, other than Kagome, but that was an entirly different kind of love.

"MuMu, precious son of mine, you are perfect. I will always protect you from the things that I was forced to grow up with." Inuyasha had promised his unhearing son this many times before, but the ability to hear had come to him very early. Now, though the baby was asleep, his soft ears pricked slightly and his eyes fluttered.

A moment of panic set into Inuyasha, he hadn't meant to wake the rarely sleeping infant. The panic subsided when the baby simply snuggled closer and his ears flopped down.

Inuyasha knew that this precious moment wouldn't last much longer. In a few minutes, Kagome or the baby would wake up and he would have to relinquish his hold on the warm bundle in his arms, but for now Isamu was completly his.

That was pretty touch-y feel-y like but pretty sweet, I thought. Father-son-hanyou bonding time! :)

Oh hey, so I just finished Inuyasha The Final Chapter (ripped my heart out, I was so close to crying at the last episode D':) and now I'm watching what is my favorite manga, Rosaria + Vampire. Anyways, I have two questions. First, are there any other mangas that I should defintly read? Second, are there any other animes that I should defintly watch?

Till next time!


	18. Introductions

Hey people! :) How are you this fine day? Me? Oh, I'm great, thanks! :)

I don't have much for an intro today so let's move right along to-

Shout-Outs!:

**innocentanimefan: **Thank you! I really want to write other fanfics but I am going to try and focus on one at a time. As soon as this one is over, though, I will write another! :) Thanks! 3

**INUYASHA 101: **Thank you for liking my story. :) It means a lot and I will keep it up for as long as I can.

**innocentanimefan: **(different review) Thank you for thinking that it was precious! :)

**Liz Nekogami: **Thank you! And of course I read your fanfic, I thought it was awesome! I hope you post new chapters soon!

**NIGHTANGEL21:** I will definitly check those out! Although, I've already seen and loooove Avatar the Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra... As for recommending ones to you, the only anime that I have ever seen before (besides the obvious) is Rosario + Vampire which I also looove and would recommend to anyone!

**vampk1tty: **Thank you for liking my story! I want to get them back to the fuedal era but I want to get a few things out of the way in the modern-era first. I'll probably try to get back to the fuedal era next chapter! :)

**coulditbegirlx:** I honsetly had never seen the Final Act before... I had finished watching the original Inuyasha a long time ago but wanted to watch it again, then I discovered the Final Act and I loooved it so much. :) As for Isamu, I know that he genetically should be 1/4 demon but I like using the word hanyou and thought it would be a bit complicating if he was only 1/4 demon... demon blood IS way too strong. :)

**IntricateScars: **Thank you for calling me a sweet person and for what you said about my friend that is really nice of you and it means a lot to me. :) 3 As for your second review, I will try to get my hands on Chobits and Karin..the title sounds interesting. :)

**Inuyashainy: **I actually have heard of Fullmetal Alchemist, so I will make sure to check that out, thank you. :)

**the-writer-who-cried: **Thank you!

**beautiful half-demon: **Thank you! I will always keep posting as long as people want me to!

**Nattikay: **The length of your review scared the crap outta me to be entirly honest. I know that this story could use a lot of work but this is my first ever anime and my first ever story that hasn't been for school or my eyes only. I know that my chapters are really short and if people really wanted that (I'll ask at the end) than I would write longer chapters, making sure that everyone was fully aware that this would take me more than one day. I can, also ditch the "scene set" if that's what people want, I just always hate going into a chapter and not having any idea where the people are or why they are there. The next part almost offended me, honsetly. I'm sorry if my story seems cliche, but again it's only my first story. Also, when I first wrote Kagome throwing-up it wasn't going to go on that she was pregnant. It was going to carry onto her getting sick and Inuyasha taking care of her, which I know is also kind of cliche. I'm sorry that there was no suspense or curiostity but that wasn't the point. While I made it very dramatic and like it was a big deal when they found out that she was pregnant, I was joking. I am a very overly-dramatic person. I was doing it for laughs. Also, the idea about the scent that Inuyasha and Shippo picked up on wasn't my own. I was having a small case of writers-block and asked people for their opinions on what should happen. That was simply and idea that someone said would be cool. I also don't really care that their reactions were cliche, I'm not writing this to sound different from the show, I wanted their reactions to be exactly what you would expect that person to say when presented with what had happened. As for Isamu. I openly admitted that they thought that he should be 1/4 demon but the demon blood was stronger and took over making him a hanyou. Though that may not make any sense, I have never seen anyhting in the show that would prove that couldn't happen and even if I had, this is my fanfiction and can be as unrealistic as I like. Thank you, though, for your praise on Isamu. I too thought it was time that he have a son first rather than a daughter because I've never read a fanfiction where his first child was a son. Too make it clear, I was not truly offended by anything you said. Though what I wrote may sound contradictory, little can faze me because so many people say things againt me and judge me that I have started only being able to accept constructive critism.

**NOW **time for the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (Short, sweet, simple and straight to the point.)

**(Skipping scene set as was the wish of a reviewer.)**

Kagome sighed to herself. When her friends, Ayumi, Eri and Yuka, had shown up at her door she had been so surprised and overly exhausted that she had forgotten to cover up Inuyasha's ears. Her friend's had immediatly set to work examining him, questioning him and prodding him like a science expirement.

Kagome had also been annoyed when they insisted on knowing the story of what had happened between the two of them and how they had met. She had avoided specifics but explained that she fell through the well and ended up in the fuedal era. She also explained about all the times that she had been home "sick," but didn't explain much else about the past. She didn't want to scare her friends when Kagome had already been scarred by what had happened between Naraku and the jewel all those years ago.

Kagome sighed to herself once again. With her mother gone to the beach once again with Souta and her grandfather, there was no one left to keep Isamu quiet and soon enough he would be wailing, alerting the girls of his prescence. Then they would stand over him and stare at him much like they were to his father. Like a science expirement that held all of their interest in the world.

No, Kagome thought to herself, detirminedly, I will not let them stare at Isamu like some sort of... alien. He is perfect and perfectly normal.

As if he had heard her thinking about him, Isamu started to cry. They had put a baby-moniter beside her bed but the flicker of Inuyasha's ears was what usually gave it away.

"I'll go-" Inuyasha started, attempting to stand up.

"No, Inu, I'll go. Besides, I'm sure the girls have plently more that they want to ask you." Kagome stood up and walked down the hall, towards the nursery. Once she was at the door, she paused for a moment before walking in. She hated to admit it to herself, but she was stalling for time without her friends.

She finally pushed open the door and walked towards her baby's crib. She picked him up and hastily checked his diaper. It was clean which meant he was hungry. Kagome sighed once again, something that had become a habit, and walked to the old rocking chair that sat in the corner of Isamu's nuresery.

She cuddled her warm bundle closer and cooed quietly while he fed. "MuMu, my precious MuMu."

When it was clear that he was done and that he had no intentions on going back to sleep, Kagome hung her head, her hair fanning out around Isamu.

After a minuter, she asked,"Inuyasha, would you bring the girls in here to meet MuMu?" She said it evenly, knowing that not only could he hear her but he would have been listening.

A minute later, the door opened revealing Inuyasha and three very shocked women. Inuyasha seperated himself from the group and moved towards Kagome. He stood next to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. His very touch soothed her and gave her the strength to begin introductions.

"Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, I would like you all to meet Isamu." She said, looking straight at all of their faces.

Ayumi was the first to react,"Kagome...is he... yours?" she asked, tearing her gaze from the infant. Eri and Yuka were quick to follow suit and eagerlly awaited the answer. Any gossip to them, no matter how small, was exciting.

Kagome nodded and stroked Isamu short, black hair. "Yes, he's mine and Inu's son. He's three weeks old, yesterday."

All three girls sucked in their breath, shocked. "You mean you've...?" Eri asked.

Kagome blushed and, while she could not see her fiances face, she knew that he would be blushing too. "Um... yeah once. A while ago... we just kind of got caught up in the moment... But I wouldn't take it back for anything because it gave us MuMu."

After a tense moment of silence, Yuka squealed in delight. "Oh, you call him MuMu? How adorable! Oh my goodness, he's just so precious!" She squealed again."Could I... can I hold him... please?" she asked, shyly.

Kagome laughed a little, shocked by her friends shy attitude, and held out Isamu."Sure, of course. You all may, but be careful with him. Especially careful with his ears, they are quiet sensitive."

While her friends held Isamu, Kagome glanced up at her fiance and smiled. He smiled back and pulled her up to a standing postion. He glanced over at the girls but they were too invilved gushing and cooing over Isamu to notice them. He pulled Kagome closer and then leaned down and kissed her.

Alrighty, hope you all enjoyed that!

So! I was wondering, I got a review that gave me a few pointers and I need help making sure people won't mind.

First, I wanted to know if it would be better for me to drop the scence set permanently? Second, I wanted to know if you all would like it better if these chapters were longer. I could make these chapters substantially longer, but that would require me taking a few days before updating. So my chapters would be longer but I would update only once or twice a week. Please let me know what you think!

Till next time!


	19. Traveling Back

Hey everyone! I am watching Avatar the Last Airbender, right now... It's one of my favorite shows! 3 I have made the official decision to abandon the "scene sets" but I will keep updating daily with new chapters. It's my way of getting a dose everyday of writing, which is something that I love. :) Anyways... Yay! It's finnaly the weekend! So, without futher ado-

Shout-Outs!:

**Sayuri Akiko: **Thank you! :) With you help, I've made the decision to abandon the scene sets. :)

**innocentanimefan: **Yeah, I don't really like the girls but I didn't really want them to be put in a negetive place, though that was probably the last time that I will write about them...

**Liz Nekogami: **I agree, they always seemed a bit bratty and stuck up, like the preppy girls that you avoid at school, but I didn't want them to be set in a negetive way.

**INUYASHA 101: **I am sorry that your reviews are being posted late... that's weird... :/ I am sorry! That's weird but it's okay because the very fact that you reviews makes me feel all fuzzy inside... :)

**vampk1tty: ** Thank you for thinking it was sweet. :)

**MeTheAnimeLover7: **Thank you for reading my story and I'm glad that you like it so far (in chapter 1)!

**coulditbegirlx: ** Thank you! I am actually really starting to like the name MuMu because it reminds me of cows which I think are adorable! Also, I agree with you on the whole daily update-Inuyasha-fanfic-fix everyday thing. :) I'll keep posting everyday!

**Guest: **Someone posted the name Hirochi, which I assume was for the names, but unfortunatly I've already named the babies. :(

**beautiful half-demon: **I will drop the scene set and keep posting every day! :) A long as that is what the people (that'd be you) want!

**NattiKay: **I am sure that if I asked my English teacher, he would say the same thing which is why I stopped using it. Also, I'm not saying that because I am a novice writer, that I should be immune to critiques, all I am saying is that this is obviously not going to be that great, because I am still getting the hang of it. As for Isamu, I am going to reitterate the fact that this is a fanfiction and that I am not looking for this to be scientificly possible. I am looking for what I think works for my story and for what I want to write. This is my story and I decide how the world works. Do you think that if Rumiko Takahashi decided that Inuyasha and Kagome's child would be a half-demon due to the strength of the demon-blood that anyone would question her? I certaintly don't I think most people would accept it, no matter how inconcievable it is. This is my story and I have decided that this is what I want to happen and nothing can sway me from the idea. Thank for liking how I made them have a son rather than a daughter. As I said, though, I am not going to write longer chapters. More people seem to enjoy the short chapters, daily, then long chapters over many days. Lastly, I don't care about the fact that Inu means dog. I almost think that makes it cute for her to call him Inu.

Time for the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I looked into the mirror this morning and I had to admit it to myself. It was hard, but I had to admit to myself that I didn't own Inuyasha...and I still don't. :( Oh well, I still have this story!

Kagome cooed over Isamu. They both sat in the nursery, Isamu on his back, while Kagome played with his chubby legs, moving them in a biciclying motion. He stared at her face intently and Kagome leaned closer, her hair draping around him.

"Inu, are you ready?" Kagome asked, not moving her attention from Isamu. Kagome was in a great mood already because today was the day when they were finally going to go back to the fuedal era. She had missed her friends so much.

Inuyasha walked into the nursery, back in his read kimono and holding Kagome's trademark yellow backpack. He smiled at seeing Kagome cooing over their son and said,"Yeah, I'm ready. I have everything in here that you wanted to bring. You know, it's a lot lighter without all of those ridiculous books that you used to carry around."

Kagome looked up from Isamu to Inuyasha and smiled."Alrighty then, let's go. It's been an entire month since we've seen everyone. I miss them so much!" Kagome laughed in joy and picked Isamu up, cradling him to her chest.

Without looking behind her to see if Inuyasha was following, Kagome walked to the well house with haste. They were finally going back, after all of this time, and she had no wish to waste time walking slowly to the well.

Once in the well house, Kagome paused. A thought hit her that had never crossed her mind before. What if Isamu couldn't make it through the well? No, Kagome realized, Isamu had gone through the well before, when he had been inside of Kagome, it had not been any different then it should be now.

Inuyasha was behind her and, sensing her hesitation, he picked her up, bridal-style with backpack slung around his back. Just like old times, he jumped into the well holding Kagome close to him.

Before they knew it, they were in the fuedal era. The trees and the grass were green, the sky was blue and there were no tall buildings to block any views.

Inuyasha set Kagome down and they set off for Sango and Miroku's hut. They didn't even get very far before Shippo came tearing down the hill.

"Kagome, Inuyasha your back!" He yelled, getting ready to pounce into Kagome's arms. He stopped and righted himself when he saw the bundle that she already held, though. He knew immediatly what was in the bundle from the scent. It was the same scent that had been hanging around Kagome for months, but now the scent was much stronger and hung on both Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Is that...?" Shippo's quiet question hung in the air.

"Yeah, its Isamu, our son." Inuyasha said, while Kagome nodded, tears in her eyes from the sight of Shippo.

"Do you want to hold him?" Kagome asked, holding Isamu out slightly in front of her.

Shippo pondered it for a second then nodded and held his arms out, the way that Sango had taught him when she would let him hold one of the twins. Kagome set the warm bundle in his arms. His scent was sweet and clean and was the perfect mixture of Kagome's and Inuyasha. His hair was black as a raven, like Kagome's but he had soft, fuzzy ears like Inuyasha. When he opened his large eyes, Shippo saw that they were the deep brown of Kagome's but held the golden flecks that must have come from Inuyasha.

Shippo smiled and snuggled the baby closer to him. He'd only seen Isamu once but he loved and cherished the bundle more than his own life. This baby would be under the protection of Shippo, no matter what, he promised silently to the baby.

Yay! Tomorrow they will actually see Sango and Miroku and the twins! Exciting stuff!

Till next time!


	20. Old Times

Hey. :) Sorry I didn't post the last two nights, I've been really inexplicably tired. Well actually I can explain, I've been too tired because I can't fall asleep. I just lay in bed for hours until I drift off for about four hourse of sleep. Not enough sleep for me... So yeah, its been tough, but now I'm updating! I've actually been thinking... a lot of people say that they like to read this after school and when they get home which is exactly when I like to write them... so I might just update on the weekdays... it's not a sure thing yet, though!

Shout-Outs:

**INUYASHA 101: **Thank you! I'll be sure to check those out, and I don't mind rated R, in fact sometimes when I am in a _mood_ I prefer rated R (or M) things! :)

**Guest: **I've already seen Avatar the Last Airbender and the Legend of Korra and I loooove them... maybe when I finish this I will write a fanfic about them...

**Liz Nekogami: **Thanks, I love Shippo and he is and always will be an adorable little kitsune to me! Love you too, nighty night! :)

**NattiKay: **I get it, and while I want to respect the wonderful world that Rumiko Takahashi, I wanted Isamu to be a hanyou whether or not it makes sense because it seemed a bit easier to explain and understand.

**coulditbegirlx: **I wanted them to cross over too but there was some stuff I had to do in the modern era first... Anyhoo, there will be gushing over three adorable babies by both mothers, to come soon! (*Down there... theres no down arrow but the opposite direction as ^*)

**the one who writes the ones: **Thank you and sorry that I didn't update... :( But I am now! By the way, I loove the two stories that I have read by you!

**Guest: **I will keep up the updating of chapters!

**INUYASHA 101: **I dropped the scene set and I will keep updating almost every day annnd I loove Avatar and LOK!

**Guest: **Thank you for thinking Shippo was cute!

New chapppppptttttteerrr!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I want to walk up to Rumiko Takahashi and give her a hug for being an utter GENIUS.

"Sangoooo! Mirokuuuu!" Shippo called back in a song-songy voice. He had been a little more than elated ever since Inuyasha, Kagome and Isamu had shown up. He'd almost skippedall the way to the hut where their friends lived.

"What is-Inuyasha! Kagome!" Miroku exited the hut and laughed in joy at the sight of his friends. He had bags hanging under his eyes and he looked frail, like he hadn't eaten in weeks, Kagome noted.

"Hey, monk. How has everything been?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku's mouth opened to say something then clamped shut as he saw the bundle in Shippo's arms. "I-is that your baby?" He asked quitly.

"Yeah, his name's Isamu." Kagome said.

Miroku groaned and pounded his fist against the wall of the hut. "How do you look so relaxed? Completly rested and well-fed!" His voice began to raise.

"I-Well, we had the help of my mom, brother and grandpa. Plus there is only one little baby and two parents... one with a bit more stamina than the other." Kagome explained, grasping the fact that Sango and Miroku were probably thuroughly exhausted with two babies, Shippo and themselves to take care of. "Miroku, Inuyasha and I can-"

Kagome was cut off as Sango came out of the hut, practically glowing as if she was still pregnant, though Kagome doubted it. That was almost impossible.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Where's the adorable, little godchild I've been waiting for?" Sango said, full of life and energy. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were too shocked to talk, so they pointed to Shippo and the bundle in his arms.

"Ooooh!" She squealed and snatched the toddler from the kitsune, still so small he barely reached her knee but strong enough to hold a baby for long periods of time. Maybe due to all the practice that he got from holding Akatsuki and Akina.

"Come on let's go in! Would you like some tea?" She invited then asked her long-awaited friends from the future.

"Sure." Kagome was shocked. The hut was in shambles in one corner. Toys and blankets and utensils and anything that a baby would be concerned with, lay in the corner, interupted by two indentical cribs where the babies both slept peacefully. In the other corner of the hut, it was spotless. There wasn't a speck of dirt or anything out of place, as if nothing ever went over there and it had never been occupied. Kagome was scared to imagine what the bedroom, that they had added long ago, would look like and she had no desire to find out.

"Sit, sit!" Sango shooed them towards them towards the spotless side of the hut and busied herself, making the tea.

Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku settled themselved down in the hut by the active fireplace, thought it wasn't that cold or dark all watched Shippo, holding Isamu again, as he busied himself by checking on the twins, then settling the asleep Isamu into the strange crib that Kagome had been holding when they arrived. Miroku guessed what was on the engaged couples mind and started with an explanation of what had happened since they had been gone.

"Wow, a lot has happened since you've left." Mioku laughed weakly, glanced up at his wife, back down at his friends and cintinued,"Where should I start? I guess after you left... Well immediatly after you left, Kohaku showed up and stayed with us for a while, helping us out with Aka and Aki **(nicknames I came up with)** but then he left after about a week due to a woman that was apparently waiting for him. Throughout the time we had also had the help of Shippo, Kirara and Kaede. While we didn't lose the help of Shippo, Kaede grew ill. She's was better after another week, but then a few demons surrounded and attacked the village, wounding Kaede. Sango and I took out all of the demons but it was quite the hastle. Since then, I have been taking care of Kaede, Sango, who just recovered by being thrown around quite a bit herself, Shippo and the twins. Shippo was a big help the past few days and Kaede had almost completly recovered from her injuries and luckily the twins are rarely too fussy, so I've stayed alive but its been hard."

"Wow..." Kagome stared at Miroku's worn face, dazed. Had they been here, they could have dispatched the demons before they even attacked, spared Sango and Kaede the injuries and helped with the twins. "I am so sorry... we should have been here to help. I'm so sorry, Miroku!"

"Kagome, its not your fault, what happened, and now I'm all better, so Miroku will be able to get some long awaited rest. It's perfectly alright," Sango consoled, handing her friends and husband tea. Shippo was still busying himself, watching and cleaning up after the three babies.

Kagome held back tears and smiled at her friend. Within minutes, they were gushing over the babies and how they had grown, how great the other one looked and how painstaking it was to feed babies, especially when you had twins. Inuyasha, Miroku and a reluctant Shippo had gone out to do whatever guys normally did and it was just like old times, with the exception of the three sleeping bundles in the corner.

Hope you liked the new chapter!

Till next time! 3


	21. Marriage

Hey everyone! I have to be honest... this story is already getting a little slow and boring... I keep finding myself without inspiration for the new chapters so I am thinking that I might wrap up this story soon... I'll probably take it somehwere in between 25-30... :) But I will start another one right afterwards!

Shout-Outs:

**Liz Nekogami: **Thank you! :) But, oh no! Why where you in the hospital? It's all good if you don't update for a while... I totally understand. After I got out of the hospital a few years ago (in 4th grade) I was swamped with homework plus the exhaustion of just being so near-death.. :( Please do keep up the reviews, new chapters when you can and getting better!

**vampk1tty: **Yeah, :( but they needed a little bit of a hard time to make the story just right. They are all better now!

**NattiKay: **Thank you for understanding. I guess it's not really that it is easier to understand or anything but I liked it better in the story and it made sense to me...

**innocentanimefan: **That's okay that you were logged off. :) Also, thanks about the Sango beaming, Miroku dragging thing... I thought it was time that Miroku felt a little exhaustion for once and Sango felt complelty content, for once.

**coulditbegirlx: **I am glad you liked the chapter! Thank you!

**the one who writes the ones: **I have read _Kani goes through the well_ and _Tales of Symphonia: Kagome comes in_... They are both great, keep up the good work! Also, I'm glad you like to read this when you get home. :) 'Makes me feel like an after-school special!

**Guest: **Thank you! I'll try to check out Sword Art, sounds really intense and interseting!

New chapter!

Discaimer: "I am the king of all and I own Inuyasha-ahhhhhhhhh!" My alarm clock wakes me up screaming and ruining the perfect vision because I'm a middle class girl who _doesn't_ own Inuyasha... :(

Kagome bit her lip and focused on the steadying of her breath, trying to hold the delighted squeal in. She could hardly believe that this had happened. Inuyasha and her had been engaged for over two years, almost three and now they were married. They'd waited until Isamu was about two and a half before they finally tied the knot.

Kagome bit her lip again and rolled her eyes at the delighted expression in the mirror adjacent to her. Her mother, Sota, grandpa had all left with Isamu for two days to the beach. The beach again, Kagome thought to herself.

SHe tried to hold in a giggle as the reality set in that Inuyasha was now her husband and they were in the house. Together. Alone. **(This gets a litttle bit PG13 but yeah...)**

Kagome took another deep breath, set her jaw and charged out of the bathroom, nearly slamming the door behind her. The momentum wore off a bit after that but she managed to wal determindly down the hall to what had become both Inuyasha and her room. Kagome sighed dreamily, her hand on the doorknob, as she thought of the little hut that had been abondonded then reserved for the small family of hers. It was ten times better than her room and felt a bit more like home but for now her room would do.

Kagome set her jaw once more and pushed the door open. Inuyasha stood by her desk, looking at something, his jacket was on the chair and his tie was undone but otherwise he was dressed the same as he had been a few hourse ago when they had recited their vows, promising themselves to the other forever.

"What is that?" Kagome asked, walking up behind her hanyou/husband.

Inuyasha tensed slighty as if he was anxious and hid the object in his hand, now facing his wife. He pushed her to the bed and sat her down. After a moment's hesitation, he sat down beside her and looked into her eyes.

"Inu...?" Kagome asked, almost nervously.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pushed the object into it, curling her fingers around it. She pulled her hand away, tearing her gaze in the process, and opened her hand to find a delicate and unique necklace in her hand.

"My father gave this to my mother when they were still alive. Honestly, to most demons it seemed a bit crude and ugly but I think that was his purpose. He wanted my mother to wear it so that nobody would go after his beauty besides himself. Because, of course, he thought she was beautiful with or without the necklace. It didn't matter what she did or wore, she was still beautiful to him." He paused, his forhead wrinkiling slightly and explained,"At least, that's what I assume bcause that is how I feel, right now... about you."

Kagome got the message and she smiled. She pushed the necklace over her head and admired the way it nestled bellow her collerbone.

After a few moments, her gaze went up under the weight of Inuyasha patient but waiting gaze. Before she could do or say anything, he leaned down and kissed her. The kind of kiss that reached down into your soul and pushed away anything that was dark or cloudy and left you dizzy but wanting more.

Their kiss broke but their forheads pressed together as they had a silent conversation with their eyes. No talking was necessary for them anymore, just the simple glance or tense of muscles was enough to explain what a book couldn't in thousands of words.

This time, Kagome leaned forward and pressed against his lips with her's again.

Two days. They had two days and Kagome already knew that they were going to enjoy it. They were going to explore _all_ of the benifits that marriage brought.

Yay! (Isn't that a great final word...?)

Till next time!


	22. An Odd Time

New chapter time! Partyyyyy! :)We are nearing the end, though... *wipes away dramtic tears*...

Shout-Outs:

**Liz Nekogami: **Of course I understand. :) I eargly await new chapters. :)

**coulditbegirlx: **Why would they be careful? They love living on the edge! O.o

**desertrommel: **Thank you! 3

**The ones who write the ones: **I am glad you agree with me!

**Pandashka: **Not the end! Almost, but not quite! It will be soon :(

**innocentanimefan: **Hahahahaha that cracked me up? "Inuyasha, be working on it.." :D

**INUYASHA 101: **Updated!

New chappppttteerrr *sing's new chapter son, revelling in that new chapter smell.*

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... :(

Isamu giggled uncontrollably as Kagome blew raspberrys on his tummy and tickled his tiny feet. He pushed her away, playfully, but never moved. He was way to busy absorbing the attention from his mommy.

Isamu was so excited. They were finally going back to daddy's time. They hadn't been in a long time and Isamu missed his older brother Shippo and the twins.

Plus, Isamu certaintly wouldn't mind time away from his mommy. Ever since her belly started getting bigger, she would change moods a lot. One minute she would be happy and the next she would be scary. She also ate all kinds of weird foods.

Isamu didn't get why but daddy told him not to say anything and that it would make mommy upset if he did. Daddy had also told him to stop asking mommy why she swallowed his baby brother or sister because she would get frusturated with him.

Now, Isamu was going to go back and see the twins and Auntie Sango and Uncle Miroku's new baby girl, Noa. Isamu loved to see the baby and even better when he got to hold her because she was so sweet and soft and sometimes she made funny noises.

Isamu's mommy had gone to the other side of her room to put some things in a big, dirty, old, yellow backpack so Isamu ran down to his nursery, in search of his daddy.

Isamu pushed himself off of the ground, once he was in the nursery, jumping and landing in his daddy's arms so heavily that he almost knocked him over. Isamu smiled to himself, pleased because it was becoming more and more evident that he was stronger than daddy. One of these days he would be _stronger _than daddy and he would beat daddy up and take his place as man of their family.

"MuMu, what are you doing? I thought you were helping Mommy pack?" His daddy inquired, standing back up, still holding Isamu, and moved about the rooms cleaning up and packing some stuff that Isamu usually liked to use or play with.

"Mommy was being bowing, so I wanted to come in hewe and pway with daddy." Isamu explained, stumbling over his words.

Inuyasha chuckled and set Isamu down."Ahh, Isamu."

After a few minutes, Isamu realized that daddy wasn't going to be much more fun mommy, so he went to his toys and started to play.

He was just picking up his dragon that was coming to destroy Tokyo when he heard his mommy's scream. His daddy dropped Isamu's folded shirt and ran to their room, Isamu on his heels.

In the room, Isamu sees his mommy laying on the floor, her hand on her tummy, water spilt around her and tears in her eyes. Isamu made a run for his mommy because he hated to see her cry.

He hugged his mommy from the side, avoiding her huge belly, and said,"Mommy its okay. Daddy and I are going to pwotect you."

His mommy gives a weak laugh and looks at Inuyasha. His eyes widen and he asks,"Already? This early? You are just under a month early!" Daddy's odd words had begun to confuse Isamu but before he could think about it too much, his mommy collapses right under him, asleep.

What an odd time to fall asleep, he thinks towards his mommy.

Yay!

Sorry if it wasn't the best, I just wrote a short story written in a totally different way so please exuse me if it started to unravel in there... :)

Till next time!


	23. Little Girl

Hey every person who reads this story! In case you didn't know this, I love you! 3

Sorry I took TWO WHOLE DAYS to uplaod this... I'm an evil person. :3

I had a realllly bad day today and yesterday and the only things that can cheer me up are Tumblr, Pandora annnd writing these chapters and reading your comments. :)

Oh so hey, I forgot, I meant to ask a looong time ago but I found out that I people in other countries read these! :O I know that might sound a little close-minded but I've only left the west coast of the US once for a week...

Anyhoo! I thought that was pretty awesome... I am also in a fake happy-high! :)

That is all... on with the-

Shout-Outs!:

**desertrommel: **...I'm going to be honest... I'm not sure if you actually didn't like my chapter or if the "?" was a typo but I hope it was a typo... if it was thank you! 3

**coulditbegirlx: **Sango and Miroku DID have another one... I am one of those people who always imagined them shooting out babies as quickly as possible when they got married... And i hope the baby it okay too! :O

**Liz Nekogami: **Another one... indeed :) a bit risk-ay when they got married. ;) HAHA! Sorry... anyhoo yeah... I agree poor Kagome! She's so younggggg!

**innocentanimefan: **Thank you! And you were right!

**INUYASHA 101: **I'm glad you like the stroy but its unfortunatly coming to a close... :( Sorry..

Dislcaimer: I *cough cough cough cough* don't *cough cough cough* own in Inuyasha... I won this story though. :) :B

Inuyasha stared down at his new, beautiful daughter. She had been born perfectly, smoothly with no complications on Kagome's part. The doctors had called her a miracle, saying that they had never seen anything so miraculous.

He sat in an uncomfortable chair in the hospital. Though there had been no complications and nothing had gone awry, the doctors had forced them to stay here for at least the night. He glanced wistfully up at his son, cuddled into his mom on the cot. Everyone in Kagome's family had tried to get him to go home but he had refused and had sat mesmerized by his new sister until he fell asleep against his mommy's chest.

Inuyasha looked back down at his daughter. Kagome had said that they should name her after Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, with her middle name in honor of Kikyo. Izayoi Kikyo Higurashi. It was a scattered name but unique to his daughter so he loved it just the same.

His daughter was the most beautiful person he had ever met, maybe even more than Kagome, though he would never tell her that. She had silver hair just like him, his brother and father. Her face was a gorgeous mix of Kagome and his mother. His mother's eye shape, brown-golden like her brothers, her mother's mouth, his mother's nose and Kagome's face shape.

While her birth had been miraculous and without any unneccesary pain, the doctors had sat Inuyasha down and tried to tell him that his daughter wasn't going to be normal. That his daughter was different. Her gorgeous eyes would never see, her soft doggy ears would never hear and her already brilliantly pink lips would never speak.

Kagome had cried but had to stop for Isamu as to not scare him and Inuyasha was still having trouble letting the information sink in. Once it did begin to sink in, Inuyasha started to let silent tears fall out of his eyes. He couldn't help but think that it was his fault. He would give anything, even his own life to his daughter or son, but there was nothing that he could do for her. He felt a part of himself die slowly.

At the same time, though, a new part of him was born. His daughter may have been different but she was his and she was perfect. He would raise her the best that he could and protect her from everything that he could.

Inuyasha let the final tears leak out of his eyes before he halted them and held them in as he would for many years to come.

Well... that was depressing.

Anyhoo, since I didn't post Thursday night, I am posting twoooo chapters tonight and the next chapter will (unfortuantly) be the last for this story.

Till next time!


	24. Goodnight Moon

This is the last chapter for this story. It's really sad and I am so happy to have had all of you reading this. You were all really nice and supportive. This, however, will not be my last story. As soon as I am done with this chapter, I will start a new story. I got two new and great ideas today so I am going to get started on those. Thank you all for being so supportive and nice and sweet. I love you all and I hope you check out my other stories!

**(No New Shout-Outs)**

Disclaimer: I feel like it's pretty self-evident that I don't own Inuyasha.

New and final chapter!

**It's been 15 years since Iza was born. She is sixteen, her older brother (MuMu) is seventeen. (Not a scene set, just a bit of helpful information.)**

Kagome wiped her tears away as Iza walks into the room. She was lucky to be part demon, though unlike her brother, her demon blood had remained to be only one-fourth of her, because had she not, she wouldn't have been able to survive the first few years of her life.

The doctors had been wrong when she was born, she did eventually grow to be able to hear but she never did gain the ability to speak or see. She had always relied heavily on her scense of smell and hearing.

Iza signals to her mother to ask what was wrong, using the unspoken language that most people here didn't understand.

"Nothing, Iza. It's fine. Go on and find Noa." Kagome said, keeping her voice strong enough that the tears leaking down her face weren't evident.

About a year after Iza had been born, Kagome's precious family had moved back to fuedal era because it felt... more like home to her and they had built and lived in a fairly large hut, built by Inuyasha's very own hands.

Kagome had allowed thousands of tears to leak out of her eyes before Inuyasha got home and asked her what was wrong.

"Ka-Kaede. Kae-Kaede... sh-she's...she is...gone!" Kagome through out the last word as if it was a live bomb. She collapses into her bed again, her head in her hands. Remebering when she found Kaede.

~~Flashback~~

"Kaede? Where are you? Kaede?!" Kagome walked into the modest hut of the ancient woman, too old for own good.

"Kagome. I'm so glad it was you to find me." Kaede said informing Kagome of her position on her own cot. Her cadaverous hand reaches out and wipes away the tears as Kagome begins to realize what is happening to Kaede.

"Child. It is besy if ye not mourn me for long. Miss me if you will, but keep living a healthy life. Finish raising you're daughter so that she is strong enough to stand on her own feet." Kaede paused and sucked in a strained and weak breath."I am so proud of you, Kagome, you have exceeded everyone's, my own included, expectations. Tell everyone that I said goodbye."

~~End~~

**30 **_**more**_** years later.**

Kagome coughes weakly again, remebering her life. Everybody, all of her friends are gone. Kagome was the youngest and is dying the oldest. She rembers falling for Inuyasha, screaming at Miroku, leaning weakly on her best friend Sango's shoulder, Kaede teaching her everything. They were all gone.

Even Inuyasha.

Only a year ago, fighting a demon to protect his family, it had been a new moon and the demon struck him in the heart just as the sun set. Kagome had technically been dead inside since then but still technically alive on the outside.

Good things had happened, though. Isamu had fallen in love with Noa and they had been married. They awaited their second child. Iza had met Shippo when she about 23 and they had fallen madly in love, Shippo caring for and marrying her. They had just bore their first son.

Sesshomaru and Rin had stayed together until last year when Rin passed. Sesshomaru had beared 3 kids by her and they were full grown now. He was severly depressed but stays around for those that he has grown to love. He even mourned his brother's passing and had helped Kagome with anything that she needed.

Kagome had only seen him twice since the day that she slapped him, but Koga had gotten married to Ayumi and they had a whole mess of pups and had no plans to stop anytime soon.

All of Sango and Miroku's kids (there were six) became demon-slayers, except Akio, the youngest, who had become a devoted monk. They had married other humans but none had come back to see Kagome after their parents passing, so she didn't know who they were.

Kagome coughed for a final time and closed her eyes peacefully. She was so tired. She just wanted to sleep and she knew that when she opened her eyes again she would see her mother, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, her grandpa, Rin and the love of her life, Inuyasha.

She sighed and let the black blanket of unconciousness cover her.

If you didn't cry, you are just like me. I didn't even cry when I saw Titanic. BUT it was sad and YOU WANTED to cry. So did I...

Well... goodnight everyone. Hope you liked my story, I'll get to work on my next one right awat, stay tuned!

(Oh btw, I answered the title. Their home was with each other, though they settled down in the fuedal era)

Till next time. 3


End file.
